


Affinity (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by laurenxbabyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Angst, Ben Solo - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Masturbation, POV Kylo Ren, Past Abuse, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, The First Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenxbabyx/pseuds/laurenxbabyx
Summary: You are a princess from a broken kingdom captured by The Supreme Leader. Can you find your place amongst The First Order and The Supreme Leader? Are you strong enough to be what The Supreme Leader wants?-Heavy Smut-Fluff-NSFW-Discussions of past abuse-Kylo Ren x Reader
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, kylo ren x reader, kylo ren x you
Comments: 38
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter One

_You're running, lungs aching as your boots pound the forest floor, pushing you closer and closer to what you don't know. All you know is you have to keep going, you have to reach what is calling you. In the distance, you hear electric sounds hissing and crashing together. Heart pounding, you realize what exactly you are running to. That's the sound of lightsabers; you are running straight into a fight._

_For a brief moment, you wonder if you should stop running in the direction of the battle. Still, something you can't quite name other than a calling has you running faster and harder than ever before. Wind and tree branches leaving small scratches across your face, cloak whipping behind you, and seeing a clearing just ahead, you feel yourself getting closer to whatever and whoever is fighting._

_As you come to the edge of the clearing, you slow down, careful to not make any noise and draw attention to yourself. Back against the base of a large tree trunk, you slowly pull up the headpiece of your black cloak, hoping that it will help keep you camouflaged in the darkness, and peek your head around. You inhale sharply as you take in what is happening before you. Two figures are fighting, moving so quickly the lightsabers are just a blur of blue and red. You can just make out the outlines of the wielders of the ancient weapons, a smallish figure fighting with every ounce of strength they have. Still, even to your untrained eyes, they do not have the same skills as the owner of the red lightsaber. As you take in the impossibly large figure dressed head to toe in black with a red glow illuminating a silhouette and inferior skills, all the breath leaves you at once. Before you can even think, you bust into the clearing, hand automatically going to the side of your thigh where you feel long, cylindrical, metal…_

You wake abruptly, chest heaving, and searching frantically around your room. Taking in your surroundings, realizing you were alone and the morning light has not yet peaked through your windows, you sigh and slowly lower yourself back into the bed. You raise your hand to your chest, feeling your heart race in your chest, trying to calm yourself down, _breathe Y/N, breathe. It was only a dream._

As you caught your breath and slowed your heart, you couldn't help but replay the dream in your head. Something calling you, lightsabers, fighting, and the ridiculous thought of you actually stepping into the battle ready to join. Absolutely ridiculous. You were royalty, a princess, and certainly had no training on how to fight or even defend yourself. That was not something that would ever be allowed on your home planet. But even knowing that, you couldn't help your mind drifting towards the towering figure wearing all black and glowing red. Your heart started to race again, blood rushing to your cheeks and, to your dismay, other places as well. Sighing, you rolled over, staring at the wall across your room.

Today was the day you were to meet with your father and discuss your "future." You huffed a laugh "future." Women of royalty had one purpose and one purpose only, produce a male heir, and then they were discarded. You rarely saw your father, let alone spoke to him. That desire was beaten out of you long ago. There was nothing to ever discuss; what your father said was law, and there was never any room to question him. Secretly you hated him. You hated everything that he stood for and wanted nothing more than to run away and keep running, taking control of your life, and seeing the galaxy. After today, there would be no hope for that; your fate would be sealed.

Throwing your bedding off of yourself, you got up and put on a silk robe and went out to your balcony. The cold air pricking your skin and a light breeze blowing your long hair back, you lifted your gaze to the sky, seeing the stars of the neighboring galaxies twinkling back down at you. You thought of your meeting with your father, already knowing what was to be discussed, and bile rose to your mouth. You were to be wed to some king on some planet that your father wanted to build an alliance with. From what you have heard, the man that was to be your husband was vile, he already had 3 wives, and you had absolutely no desire to be his 4th.

Sighing, you turned to go back into the warmth of your room to get ready for the day. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, between your dream and the dread of the meeting today, it would be no use.

Suddenly you hear distant screaming, frowning you turn back onto the balcony, gazing across the city, trying to find where the screaming was coming from. Seeing something on the horizon moving closer and closer, you realize what you are seeing. TIE Fighters are barreling towards you, using their laser canons along the way.

Panic surging through your veins, you run towards your bedroom door. Your father's guards already running around, getting prepared to defend the king. You spot your handmaiden, locking eyes, you run towards each other.

"Lucie, what is happening!" you say breathlessly, eyes darting around while people run past you.

"We are under attack. The First Order has come. We have to get the hell out of here." Lucie drags you in the opposite direction. The guards were running, pulling you towards the maid's quarters.

A mixture of confusion and dread seeped into your mind. _The First Order was here? Why? What could we have that they want?_ You were ripped away from your thoughts as a massive boom sounded off on the east side of the castle. _That sounded like it was near my father's quarters._

You followed Lucie down the stone hallway, passing rows of old wooden doors, finally pushing through the last door on the left. Entering into the maid's common room, over a dozen eyes whip up, looking at you. You feel the collective sigh of the group of women, a sense of security filling up the room. _What did these women think you could do for them if the First Order found us?_

Taking a deep breath, you said, "Is there a way out? We have to keep moving. We cannot stay here."

"There is a secret door that opens into the grounds of the castle, this way." An older woman said.

"Please lead the way," you said to the woman, eyebrows slightly furrowed. _Secret door? How did you not know of this?_ You roll your eyes at yourself, _hint the name Secret door, you dumbass._ Huffing, you follow the women through the door and a small, narrow, damp hallway until you reach what looks like a stone wall. The older woman pushing through the stone door, you empty out into the grounds of the castle.

Screams coming from the group of women behind you as you stand there, shock, and something else you can't quite name coursing through your veins as you take in the scene in front of you. Chaos. Chaos is all you can see—buildings on fire and crumbling to the ground, leaving nothing but rubble in its wake. Your father's soldier and some stormtroopers dead, scattered around the green grass while the fighting continues.

As you are taking in the sights, partially hidden behind the open stone door and the bushes concealing it from the front, you hear another First Order ship landing. This ship doesn't look like anything you've seen before. It's not a TIE Fighter or a transporter. It has long wings that taper into a point, and as it prepares to land, the wings move up, so they are sitting vertical, reaching high up into the sky while the base comes to a graceful stop. You see the hatch open into a long ramp, steam billowing from the corners and edges as a handful of stormtroopers ascend down. You start to look away, to gather yourself and figure out a plan to get yourself and your group to safety when something, no, someone pulls your attention back to the ramp. A dark hood figure starts to walk off the ship. He towers over the stormtroopers lining his path, and his broad chest makes you swallow hard. As he peers around, reaching for something located on his side and taking in his surroundings, he glances your way, and you notice he is wearing some sort of mask. Even though you know he can't see you through the brush, all the breath leaves your body as his mask collides with your eyes, and he ignites his red lightsaber. _Fuck. It's The Supreme Leader._

You break your eye contact with the mask and frantically search a way out that will conceal yourself and the group. Just ahead, you notice a small path could lead you through the woods on the backside of the castle.

"Come on. This way." You hush to the group, grabbing Lucie's hand.

Carefully you make your way past the brush and along the side of the castle's stone walls. Eyes constantly scouring ahead of you to avoid any of the fighting or rouge blaster shots. One-shot comes narrowly close to your head, causing a big pillow of smoke, ash, and rock hitting you instead. Coughing, you push forward quicker, seeing the safety of the woods getting closer and closer.

Heart thumping in your ears, you break through a clearing between two barn-like structures built for the landscapers. Clearing the last obstacle between you and the woods. Taking a deep breath, you lead the group into the clearing and immediately finding stormtroopers on both sides of you, blasters already aimed and waiting for you.

Stopping dead in your tracks, the rest of the women stopping as well with frightened faces on each of them, you see a stormtrooper a bit taller than the rest, wearing chrome armor walking towards you. You take a deep breath, straightening your back and pulling your robe over your nightgown tighter. A strength you didn't know you had pushing your chin up to meet this stormtrooper eye to eye.

"And where do you all think you are going?" The chrome stormtrooper asked in a surprisingly feminine voice.

You remained silent, not answering but also not breaking your stoney resolve.

"Very well. Come with me," she said. The stormtroopers circling you and the group giving you no choice but to follow the chrome leader.

You could feel the fear from the women dripping behind you, and when your own fear started to creep in, you pushed it away, determined to not let anyone see it. If you were to die, you would not let the fear seep into your mind. Your final moments, you would be strong, maybe the first time in your life.

The chrome stormtrooper approached the odd-looking ship that you saw earlier. Glancing around, you noticed all the dead scattered around and noticing there was not a single one of your father's soldiers left. Adrenaline pumping through your body, you came to a stop just a few yards away from the ship. You felt his presence before you saw him— _The_ _Supreme Leader._


	2. Chapter Two

Straightening your back even further, you kept your eyes trained on the chrome stormtrooper, not daring to seek him out. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up as you feel his presence move closer and closer to you. You take a deep breath preparing to be slaughtered with the rest of your father's soldiers, and you assume, your father as well.

The chrome stormtrooper looks amongst you and the group of women that trusted you to get them to safety and starts to raise her blaster.

"You foolish women thought you could escape the grasp of The First Order? Due to your traitorous actions, you are hereby sentenced to death." She says with her blaster pointed directly at you while the other stormtroopers have their weapons trained on the women behind you.

Anger and fear rise as you continue to stare at your soon to be killer. Pushing the fear deeper and deeper within you, you let the anger fill you and consume your entire being. _How dare they think they can just come into your country and kill you and your people so easily?_ Something within you was feeding off the pure rage you had coursing through your body, every cell feeling like it was vibrating, and a red mist clouded your eyes. Subconsciously you raised your right hand, and the chrome stormtroopers blaster shot out of her hands, flying directly into your own.

The red mist immediately faded away, leaving you breathless and trying to put together what just happened. Looking down, you saw you had a blaster in your hands trained on the same stormtrooper that was just aiming to kill you. You heard the women behind you gasp in shock, and several stormtroopers look at each other, also confused about how you got the weapon without moving.

Confusion clouding your head and looking down to your hands, you didn't even notice The Supreme Leader move in front of you. Lifting your head up, your eyes trace over the wide chest in front of you, only a few inches away, until your neck is craning at an odd angle to look at the dark masked man in front of you. His proximity caused your heart to stop beating, and all the air in your lungs rushed out. Neither of you said anything, just staring at each other; the only sound heard was the deep breathing coming from the voice modulator. The Supreme Leader tilted his head in such a minuscule way that you thought you imagined it. Before you knew it, he ripped the blaster out of your hands and threw it down to the ground and abruptly turned on his heel back towards the ship he arrived in.

"Take the Princess. Kill the others." His machine-like voice boomed out.

Hands shaking, panic flooded you. Without thinking, you exclaimed, "Wait!"

The Supreme Leader stopped dead in his tracks and slowly, menacingly turned toward you. _Shit. Why the fuck did I just say that? Shit. Shit. Shit._ He stormed towards you and filled up all the space in front of you again, making your brain short circuit. Looking down at you, he remained silent, waiting for you to say something. _Probably waiting for me to give him a reason to kill me._

"S-sir, please. Don't kill them. Please. Take me, I will go with you willingly, but please don't kill them. They are innocent." You cringed at how breathless and weak you sounded.

The Supreme Leader continued to stare down at you, his breathing rapidly increasing like anger was consuming him. You reached your hand up to tuck in a stray piece of hair out of your face and nervously chewed your lip. _Think of something. You can't let them die._

"Supreme Leader, please, spare them. They will serve The First Order faithfully. You have my word." you pleaded with him, neck starting to cramp due to looking up at him for so long.

Again you were answered with his deep, rapid breathing. You forced yourself to keep your back straight and maintain eye contact with where you assumed his eyes were behind the mask. Holding your breath, you felt him turn again, walking towards his ship. Your heart sank, dread-filled your entire being.

"Take the Princess. Leave the others."

The breath you were holding blew out of you, and your shoulders slumped. _Thank god. They are safe._ Lucie grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. You turned your head to tell her everything would be okay when the chrome stormtrooper grabbed ahold of your upper arm so tightly you cried out. Trying to turn back to Lucie, tears formed in your eyes as you were being dragged away and toward the ramp The Supreme Leader ascended just moments ago. You saw Lucie calling your name but lost her as the stormtroopers began filing into their ships.

After losing sight of Lucie and the group, something within you snapped. You begin kicking and fighting the hold on your arm, trying to get back to Lucie. Kicking your foot down, you connected with the boot of the stormtrooper, causing her grip to loosen for a brief second. You twist your body away, gaining a few steps of distance between yourself and the chrome leader before your entire body becomes immobile. You try with every ounce of strength to keep moving, but you are frozen in place.

The Supreme Leader is in your field of vision again, extremely close, causing all the fight to leave your body. _Why does he keep having this effect on me?_ He invades your space and lifts your body with ease over his shoulder. Your cheeks immediately redden, mortified to be carried like a child throwing a tantrum in public. Your body is able to move again, and you try to wiggle out of his grip.

"Put me down! I can walk on my own!" you scream, looking at his back upside down.

Of course, he doesn't answer, only lifting you slightly to readjust his grip as you both ascend into the shuttle, the ramp slowly closing behind you. It takes a minute for your eyes to adjust to the darkness of the shuttle. Lifting your head, you look around to see six large men, all in hoods carrying different weapons evenly scattered around the ship. Swallowing hard, you lower your head again as he approaches what you assume is an empty seat for you. Slowly he drags you down his body, never breaking the connection, setting you gently on your feet. Once again, you strain your neck to look up at him, chewing on your lip, and your heart starts racing again.

"Sit down, Princess. It's time to go." The mechanic voice says, making you briefly consider what his voice really sounds like without the voice modulator attached to it.

You look behind you to find an empty row of seats, and you sit down. You start fumbling with the restraints, having little experience flying. The Supreme Leader continues to stare down at you, watching you struggle with the belts. You see his fists flex, open-close, open-close. _Does, does he want to touch me, or does he want to hit me?_ His fists immediately open just as you get the restraints finally secured. Turning, he leaves you to sit in the cockpit. _Huh, I would have thought he had a pilot. Can he really fly this thing??_

You catch movement in your peripherals and see all six of the men sit down directly across from you. Even though you can't see their faces, you feel six sets of eyes intently staring at you. Uncomfortable, you wiggle in your seat, swallowing your anxiety, and focus on your breathing.

The ship starts to move beneath your feet, and you glance back up to watch The Supreme Leader pushing buttons and maneuvering the ship above the tree line. The ship's vibrations fill your body, reminding you of the vibrations you felt when the blaster came flying to your hands. You wondered how that was possible, then you remember a time when you were a child being disciplined by your father for wanting to show him a picture you drew for him. He screamed at you about knowing your place and not speaking unless directly spoken to as he slapped you hard across your cheek. After he smacked you across the face, anger vibrated through your little body, hand reaching out he was flung against the door he was reaching for. Panic swirled in his eyes as he watched you just staring at him, a blank look across your face with your cheek reddening from the slap he gave you.

You blink, pulling yourself from the memory just as you exit the atmosphere of your home planet. The Supreme Leader pushes more buttons, the control panel lights up, and he shifts his hand to a throttle. As he pushes the throttle up, the stars start to whirl past you in a blur. _Holy shit! This is hyper speed!_ As soon as the thought leaves your head, the craft comes to a gliding stop in front of a massive ship—the _Finalizer._

You watch as The Supreme Leader guides his ship to the docking bay, gently landing in the empty bay and flicking buttons, shutting the engine off. With a deep breath, you wonder what you should do. Sneaking a glance at the six men in front of you, finding them now out of their seat, standing, still staring directly at you.

Nervously you start working on the harness, trying to get free. You get the harness unclipped and begin to stand, black boots coming into your sights. Taking a deep breath, you look up to see The Supreme Leader standing in front of you, fists opening and closing over and over. You roll your eyes without realizing what you did until he storms closer to you, and once again, you are over his shoulder. Your entire body tenses, straining your head up to look around.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" You yell at him while using your hands on his back to lift the front of your body up higher. The Supreme Leader lifts you up slightly to readjust you like he did the first time.

Silence answers you as you both descend down the ramp. Your cheeks redden once again, noticing all eyes are trained on you and The Supreme Leader. You still on his shoulder.

"Please. Where are you taking me?" Panic starting to surge in your veins. _What did he want with me? Why did he not leave me back on my planet with Lucie and the other women?_

Stormtroopers were all over the docking bay, marching around while mechanics worked on transports and TIE fighters. Thankfully everyone got back to work and were no longer watching you be manhandled by The Supreme Leader.

Bracing yourself with your hands on his back again, feeling his muscle tighten against your touch, you asked quietly, "Please, just tell me where you are taking me."

"You are mine now, Princess, but first you're going to answer my questions."

Your heart skidded to a stop. _Fuck. I guess I liked it better when he didn't talk to me._ You laid back down across his shoulder, hands no longer on his back. You felt the arm he had around your thighs, keeping you in place tighten. Your mind raced to try to think of what he would ask you and what he wanted from you. He had to know you had no information for him.

Your father never shared any information with you. You only heard the whispers of the staff, and on occasion, the tail ends of conversations. Careful to never let your father know you heard anything of his dealings, not wanting to receive punishment.

After that day, you held him against the wall using only your mind; he personally never laid a hand on you again. He did, however, lock you in your room for weeks, sometimes months on end, the only other human contact you had being Lucie. Once your brother was born, your father's focus mainly switched to him. At the thought of your brother, you immediately closed your mind. _No. I will not go there. I will not think of him._

Bringing your mind back to the present, you notice you are now being manhandled through a floor to ceiling black hallway with white lights in V like formations on the walls. The people passing you would turn back to look at you but never staring long before walking faster than before down the hallway. Huffing you wiggle trying to get down or find a more comfortable position, you weren't sure. The Supreme Leaders' arm tightened around your thighs once more, causing you to blush again, this time not because people were staring, but for some other reason, you weren't quite sure of yet.

Suddenly you both turn facing what you assume is a door and come to a stop. There is a whooshing noise, and you are carried through the doorway. Again lifting yourself up with your hands using his back for the leverage, you see the door close quickly. Feeling The Supreme Leader take a deep breath, he inches his hands further up your thighs, brushing the bottom of your ass, and again slowly guides your body down his until you are on your feet. His hands stay on your hips to steady you as you gain your footing while looking up at him. Exhaling, his hands leave your hips, allowing you to take a step back to get a better look at him.

Sighing, you take in his sheer size, _Gods, he is built like a tree,_ he towers over you with a chest that is almost as wide as two of you. His hands covered in black leather gloves; even half-hidden, they look massive. You force your eyes up to meet the endless black slat that hides his eyes, both of you just staring at one another. _I wonder what he is thinking about._ You instantly remember you are still dressed in a silk nightgown and robe, no shoes. Chewing your lip, you feel your cheeks heat and mess with your robe tying it tight. You briefly scan the room, realizing you are alone. Alone with The Supreme Leader in a room with only a small cot and a door to your left. Your heart starts pumping quickly again.

"Where am I? What is this place? What do you want?" you ask, trying desperately to keep the nerves out of your voice.

The Supreme Leader moves closer to you, wrapping his hand around your neck to pull your face up to him.

"I want answers, Princess. Now."


	3. Chapter Three

You gaze up to him, eyes widening as the pressure on your neck tightens, causing your breathing to become labored. _Fuck. Is he going to kill me?_ Your hands shoot up to wrap around his muscular forearm, squeezing and pulling, trying to get him to release you, your vision becoming blurred.

The Supreme Leader lets go of your neck as quickly as he grabbed it, causing you to falter back. Your hands immediately touch your neck, wincing at the tender spots on the side, your eyes clash against the voided slat of the mask. A wave of anger starts to seep in, followed by an unrelenting fear. _Be strong. Don't show him fear._

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything, please don't kill me." Your voice sounding horse and breathy.

The Supreme Leader moves away from you, towards a lone padded chair that you hadn't noticed in the room before. He strides across the room, confident and commanding, looking like he has control of every muscle in his body. _How does Kylo ooze such self-confidence? Like he owns everything. What an ass._ Now turned toward you, he lowers himself gracefully in the chair. His legs spread apart, taking up every inch of available space the cushion has, his long arms and broad chest engulfing the chair. He stares at you, the only sound in the room is your labored breathing, partly out of fear, and out of that feeling you can't describe. _Lust? Oh my gods, no. He just choked me and hasn't said more than 10 things to me; I can't want him. Plus, he is an arrogant ass that killed people today._ Huffing, you find the strength you had before while facing the chrome stormtrooper. Standing up straight, eyes trained on the man sitting before you, you prepare for whatever is about to come.

The Supreme Leader shifts forward slightly in his seat, bringing his elbows to rest casually on his knees. "Who are you?"

Confusion fills up your face. _How does he not know who I am? He has called me Princess since the almost slaughter back on your home planet._

"My name is Y/N, I am the daughter of King Dronhar and the Princess of the Kingdom you just took over." anxiety lacing your voice.

"I am aware of your title and your heritage, Y/N. I want to know… Who. Are. You?" his voice rising, the voice modulator making him sound even more intimidating than he already is. _I wonder what his real voice sounds like,_ The Supreme Leader's head tilting, waiting for your answer.

"Supreme Leader, I don't understand what you are meaning. I've told you, my name is Y/N, I am the daughter of…"

"I know who you are." His voice booms, shooting up from his seat. "How long have you had The Force." His hand was wrapped around your neck in a flash.

"The...The Force? I don't know what you are talking about." you answered, voice a strangled whisper. _I don't have The Force? What the hell is he talking about?_ Your mind raced, coming to a skidding halt at the blaster that appeared in your hands earlier in the day. _Holy shit. Was that The Force? Am…am I Force-sensitive?_ Your mind reels, almost forgetting where you are and with who until a black chest fills your line of vision.

The Supreme Leader's hand releases your neck and moves to your chin, lifting your eyes to meet with his once again. You flench at the movement, thinking he will choke you again, but his touch remains soft.

"You are Force Sensitive Princess. Who has trained you? Who knows?" he says, his touch on your chin tightening slightly.

"Tr…trained me? Supreme Leader, no one has trained me. No one knows, hell I didn't even know!" Your cheeks heat as you realized what you just said.

"Supreme Leader, please, I don't know what you are talking about. No one knows, and no one has ever trained me. Even if anyone knew, any sort of training would have been forbidden. Women serve one purpose back on my home planet; produce an heir, and if their husband allows it, serve him until he decides you are of no more use." you say frantically—anger building in you as you describe your purpose in life. Hating feeling so weak, so trapped in your own life.

The Supreme Leader removes his hand from your chin and stares down at you. Controlling your anger and pushing it back down, you wait for him to speak.

"I am just to believe no one has ever seen you use The Force? The moment outside your little castle was the first time you ever felt it?" he asks, sarcasm and anger dripping off his tongue.

Taking a deep breath, pushing the last of your anger down, you take a moment to think. Memories flash before your eyes. Your childhood, flenching at the memories of being struck, your teeth rattled in your head. Your brother being born, the look of fear in your mother's eyes as she was told it was a boy. Finally, you come to your adolescence, remembering the anger growing day by day within you, filling you, until you go to your father's office to give him a picture and being hit again. This time the rage consumed you; you remember clutching your cheek, your father's back to you one minute, and the next, your arm stretched out and his back against the door. Like a fly on the wall in your own memory, you see a look on your father's face you had never seen before, fear. After that, your life consisted of being locked away in your quarters, rarely seeing anyone but Lucie. Until your brother became older, coming to see you during the night. _Stop. No more. I can't remember anymore._

At some point, The Supreme Leader sat back down in his chair, silently waiting for you to come back to the present.

Sighing, you begin to tell him the shortened version of your memory. "There was a time I was angry with my father for…something, and before I knew it, I had him pushed against a door, but I wasn't touching him. I didn't know how I did it, one moment he was walking away and the next he wasn't. After that, he pretty much locked me away."

He remains silent for a moment, considering what you just said.

"You remained isolated, seeing no one else for all those years?" he said, aggravation dripping in his machine-like voice.

"No. My handmaiden Lucie was the only person that saw me," you replied, defeated. _And my brother._

Silence. You were met with utter silence. The Supreme Leader's hands were clenching and unclenching, dangling off his knees. You shift your weight back and forth on your feet, hands starting to feel clammy, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Supreme Leader, you have to believe me. I have only ever used The Force, if that even is what that was, twice. Once with my father and once today. No one ever saw the fight with my father." you said nervously, not being able to stand the silence.

The Supreme Leader rose in one fluid motion, taking a few steps until he was back in front of you. Assessing you, judging you, crowding you. Chewing on your lip, you take a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves while maintaining your eye contact. _I wonder what he looks like. Can he even take the mask off?_

Almost like he heard your thoughts, you see his hands move towards the bottom of his mask. His hands connect with the bottom edge, and a slight hissing sound comes from it, becoming unlatched. You become stone, not daring to move a muscle.

The Supreme Leader swings the mask off, lowering his head slightly to remove it. Shoulder length, wavy black hair comes tumbling out first. As he lifts his head to look at you, all the breath leaves your body. _Fuck. He is gorgeous._ He has a chiseled jawline that looks like the Gods themselves carved a large nose with full lips. As you work your way up, trying to commit his face to memory, your eyes finally clash together. Big brown eyes consume you, watching your every movement like he is trying to read your mind. Your thighs involuntarily clench together under his watch, and you shift on your feet.

He lifts his gloved hand to your face; you flench slightly, expecting him to choke you again. Instead, he pushes a piece of hair back that had fallen in your face, never breaking eye contact. Taking a deep breath, you give him a small smile.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," your voice almost a whisper.

"Kylo. You will call me Kylo Princess." his deep voice wrapped around you like honey. _Why the hell would he hide the sound of his voice with the modulator? It was beautiful. He was beautiful._

"Thank you, Kylo," a deep blush forming on your cheeks. You broke the eye contact, not able to handle it anymore. Looking around the tiny room, you wondered out loud, "Is this to be my chambers?"

Kylo glanced around the room, taking inventory, a frown marring his face.

"No. Someone will take you to your chambers. There you will find a wardrobe and everything else you need."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Sup… Kylo." your voice had a hint of disappointment in it. _He can't even take me to my room. He manhandled me through the damn dock but can't walk me to my room?_

With that, he turned and walked toward the door, which opened automatically. Two men dressed in all black, one carrying a scythe and the other a long ax, stood at both sides of the doorway. You recognized them from the ship, and your heart started to race, fear beginning to creep into you. Fear once again seeped into your body.

Kylo put his helmet firmly back on, stopping just beside the two men.

"You will take her to her chambers," the mechanical voice back, masking his natural voice.

Your heart dropped. _He was leaving you with them?! Alone?! They could easily kill you, or worse._

Again, as if he could hear your thoughts, he turned his head back toward you.

"Don't worry, Princess. They will not harm you. No one will."

And with that, he was gone. The two beasts of men turned to look at you. _Fuck. I'm alone with them._

Wringing your hands together, trying to muster up the courage to move towards them, you replay Kylo's words in your head…" _They will not harm you. No one will."_ Keeping his words in your mind, acting like some sort of talisman, you noticed your robe had been slipping open, revealing the light pink silk nightgown underneath. You quickly tightened the robe and lifted your head to stare at the two men. " _They will not harm you. No one will."_

Your legs carry you to the door, and you quickly pass the threshold and start walking left down the hallway with your arms crossed over your chest. When you don't feel anyone or hear any footsteps following you, you stop and look back. Both ominous figures standing parallel to one another, staring at you, not moving. The one with the scythe reached his arm out, motioning down the other end of the hallway. Rolling your eyes, you turn around a walk quickly past them down the hallway. Booted footsteps falling behind you, and a small shiver of fear ran down your back at their proximity. " _They will not harm you. No one will."_ His words filled your head, and the fear dissipated, strength, and confidence you've never felt taking its place.

As you walk down the hallway, you notice people's eyes widen when they see you with the two brutes in tow, and they would start walking even quicker, not making eye contact as they passed. _Huh. They must be scared of these guys too._

You slow your walk as you come to a fork in the hallway. Looking left and right, you tried to get any hint of which direction your chambers would be in, but they were both identical. The man with the scythe walked past you down the hallway to the right while the man with the ax waited for you to follow behind. You were sandwiched between both men coming to a stop at what looked like an elevator, a giant gloved hand pushed a button, and doors opened up. Each of you stepping into the elevator, anxiety started to squeeze your lungs. Being near these two killers made you want to run out the doors and scream down the hall. " _They will not harm you. No one will."_ As the doors closed, trapping you in the small box with them, you take a deep breath.

The elevator moved rapidly but felt steady like it was moving slowly up through the floors. You came to a stop and the doors opened to a hallway identical to the one feet below you. You filed out of the elevator, sandwiched between the two men again as you were guided through the hallway. You came to a dead end with one door at the end of the hall and a door to your right. The two men stood at either side of the entrance to the right, leaving you in the center. You moved your hand to the pad, and the door opened.

You suck in a deep breath as you walk through the doorway, hearing it close automatically behind you.

Your eyes dart in all directions, taking in the space. Everything is black; black marble floors collide with black walls. You spot a kitchen with black counters and cabinets with silver accents and knobs, which opens into a large living area to your right. A large L shaped couch is in the middle with a small table with at least two dozen blood red roses in the center. You walk over to the roses, bringing your hand up slowly to brush the petals. Pulling your eyes away from the roses, you take in the rest of the room, including a large dining table and a hallway.

Walking past the table, fingers brushing the high back velvet chairs, you come to a short hallway. Opening the door to your left, you find a small refresher. Closing it, you move down the hall a few feet and open the door to your right.

A large fourposter bed lay against the wall with sheer black curtains opened, showing black bedding with dark red silk sheets peaking through. Two nightstands are on either side of the bed, a single rose matching those in the living area in a small vase on each. You move your eyes away from the bed, your mouth drops open.

The wall farthest from the door you just walked through is one solid window. You walk over to the wall, mouth agape taking in the view. The expanse of space before you far away stars twinkling in the distance. You see a few TIE Fighters fly by quickly. _The galaxy._ _I can't believe this is real._

Prying your eyes away from the window, you walk over to a vanity on the opposite end of the bed. You sit on the small black stool and open the drawers to find makeup; foundations, eyeshadows, powders, blushes, mascara, eyeliner, lipsticks, and brushes. Everything you would need to get ready. _How long was this stuff here? How quickly was this room set up?_

Getting up, you see one more unexplored door. Walking over to it and turning the handle, you enter into a large refresher with a black clawfoot tub in the center with a shower and sinks on either side. You spot one more door behind the tub, and you make your way over.

The door opens up into a large square closet with an island in the center with another bouquet of roses in the center. The far wall is floor to ceiling shoes—heels of varying styles and heights but all either black or red. You spot a handful of heeled boots, eyes drawn to a pair that looks like they would come up to your thighs with ties going up the back and a sharply pointed heel. You blush, _when would I ever wear that?_

Next, you take inventory of some of the clothes hanging on either side of the island. Dress after dress looking more and more powerful and sexy than the last. Deciding it best to stop looking at the dresses before you start to panic, your father's voice in your head; _"You must remain modestly dressed. I will not have the Princess of my Kingdom dressing like some common whore."_

Moving to the island, you brace your hands on the cold marble, closing your eyes to push your father's voice out of your head. _This is my life now. You no longer have control over me._ Opening your eyes, you move to open some of the drawers beneath your hands. Stunned, you look over rows and rows of beautiful jewelry, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets adorned with diamonds, rubies, and black diamonds all twinkling in the light. Sighing, you close the drawers and make your way back into the bedroom. Spotting the bed, you walk over and fling yourself across the soft mattress.

As you lay there, your mind wonders about the events of the day, and you think of Lucie. A pain your chest forms as tears start to spill over your cheeks. The feeling of isolation descends over you. _I'm all alone. Again. This time I don't even have Lucie._

Wiping your tears away, you decide on a bath. Making your way over to the clawfoot tub, you switch the water on and fix the temperature just right. As the water fills the tub, you open a cabinet door and find rows of soaps, creams, and hair products. Grabbing a soap and smelling it, you bring it over with you. You remove your robe and nightgown, discarding the dirty clothes on the floor. Glancing at yourself in the mirror, you notice a red handprint on the side of your neck. Gently you touch the reddened area, wincing in pain. Sighing, you turn towards the tub with steam rising, you lower yourself into the water. The scent of vanilla engulfing you as you wash your body. Once you are clean, you close your eyes and just lie there relaxing in the water.

You don't know how long you were lying there, but you hear the door to your chambers open and close. Panic runs through you as you jump out of the bath, soaking wet running towards a clean black silk rob hanging by the refresher door. Throwing it on, it clings to your damp skin, and you slowly pad your way to the bedroom door. Just as you start to reach for the door, it opens, and you jump, your brain taking a few moments before catching up.

Standing before you is Kylo Ren, mask off and to his side, one large hand wrapped around the top of it, holding it in place. Kylo roams his eyes from your toes all the way up to your body, lingering on your now hard nipples clearly on display behind the thin wet silk. You take a step back as his eyes ignite with fire meeting yours.

Kylo takes a step into your bedroom, closing the bedroom door with a flick of his wrist and setting his mask on the nearby table.

Another step towards you. Your breathing becomes labored, your eyes unable to leave his.

"Princess." his voice wrapping around you like a warm blanket. "You're wet."

***Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reading so far, it means so much to me! Don't worry, smut has officially entered the chat ;)

***I plan on updating 2 - 3 times a week depending on my schedule.


	4. Chapter Four

"Wh..what?" you stutter, your tongue tripping over your words. _Did Kylo really say what I think he said?_

"I said," Kylo stepping towards you, eyes never leaving yours. "You're wet, Princess."

Your back lightly thumps against the wall. _Huh, I guess I was walking backward._ You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, chest raising, and lowering at an increased speed. Gnawing on your bottom lip, you watch as Kylo raises his hands to either side of your head, trapping you in place. A chill runs up your spine while you stare into his eyes, seeing the hunger in them. Kylo moves his hand to your cheek, his long, leather-clad thumb touching the part of your lip that was trapped between your teeth. The intense eye contact and his touch almost becoming too much for you. Heat builds in your core as his eyes search yours for something.

Whatever he was searching for, he must have found it. Both of his hands move to cup the sides of your face, gently angling it upwards as his mouth collides with yours. Your whole body goes rigid, eyes opening wide, and slowly blinking. Kylo moves, pinning you on the wall, his body flush with yours and his thigh pushing in between your legs. Your body relaxes and leans into him while your eyes drift close.

His right hand moves to tangle into your hair, holding you in place as he opens his mouth slightly, his tongue lightly brushing your lips. You part your lips slightly from shock, and his tongue pushes in, exploring your mouth. You feel his left hand move from your face and slowly traces down your body. His arm wraps around you, and his hand palms your ass, squeezing hard. You moan lightly in his mouth as his leg moves up farther, putting more pressure on your core. Your body has a mind of its own, slowly moves, feeling the friction from his muscular thigh. Your hands reach up to his chest, feeling firm muscles contract from your touch. Kylo deepens the kiss even further, tightening his fist in your hair, angling your head higher. His other hand moves from your ass and up to your breast.

You suck in a deep breath as he palms your breast and squeezing it lightly. He breaks the kiss briefly, eyes drunk with lust, he looks over your face.

Moaning softly, Kylo's lips smash back onto yours. He starts to knead your breast harder, focusing his attention on your hardened nipples. Flicking and pinching while never letting up his assault of your mouth. A shiver runs through you, you move your hands from his chest to his hair, soft waves meeting your touch. He groans, pulling you closer as you move your hips back and forth on his thigh faster and faster, starting to tighten your grip in his hair. You moan into his mouth again, and he breaks the kiss.

Watching you closely, he moves his hand from your breast down your stomach to slightly move the black silk. With his eyes blazing, his hand moves further down. You feel two long, thick fingers slide into you, your breath hitching as you feel him push deep.

"Fuck. You're so wet and tight for me, Princess." Kylo husks out.

You angle your hips, trying to provide him more access and to get him to move. Kylo removes his fingers, and you feel empty immediately. You drunkenly look at him as he takes his two fingers into his mouth and sucks. Your eyes widen, _I can't believe he just did that._

"You taste divine. Do you want a taste?" Kylo asks. Before you can answer, he crashes his lips to yours, you taste yourself on his tongue and moan.

His hand moves back to your center, finding your clit and rubbing. Throwing your head back, breaking the kiss, your breathing becomes heavier.

"Do you want to come on my fingers, Princess?" Kylo whispers into your ear as he moves his fingers from your clit and two fingers are back, stretching you. You feel his fingers curve slightly, hitting the soft part inside you, while his thumb plays with your clit.

"Please…please.." you breathe out.

"That's right. Beg me. Beg me to let you cum." Using the Force, he moves your head to look at him.

"Please…Kylo…Please I need…I need to cum." you whimper, feeling yourself about to tip over the edge.

Kylo moves back to your ear, whispering, "Cum for me, Princess."

You shatter, feeling yourself squeezing his fingers as he continues, riding out your orgasm with you.

Once you come back down, he removes his hand, and you see wetness all over his gloved hand. He again moves his fingers into his mouth, moaning as he tastes you. Kylo removes his fingers from his mouth and moves slowly, bringing your lips to meet yours, kissing you gently. He moves back slightly, breaking the kiss and looking at you like he wants to consume you.

Sucking in a deep breath, his eyes leave yours, tracing down until he collides with your neck. He gently angles your head while bending slightly to get a better look. You feel his feather touch tracing where you assume redness was. Turning your head to look back at him, something passes his face, his eyes becoming cloudy and cold.

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore," you say quietly, giving Kylo a small smile. A part of you for some reason wanting to reassure him.

Kylo's face turns to stone. Whatever hunger that filled his eyes before was nowhere to be seen. He dropped his hands and took a few steps back, leaving you alone against the wall. _Woah, what just happened?_

"Do you have everything you need?" he said, voice void of any emotion.

"Um…yes thank you." Your mind raced with his temperature shift. _What am I doing here? What does he want with me? Is he just wanting to use me, like some sort of whore?_

He nodded his head slightly in response, looking around your room eyes, focusing on your bed briefly, and taking inventory of the space. With his eyes releasing you from their hold, you have time to really look at him. _Gods, he is so tall and so beautiful._ Your eyes catch his lightsaber in its holster on his side. _I wonder what it would feel like to wield such a powerful thing in your hands._

Distracted, you didn't notice he was watching you again. Blushing, you move forward slightly, your robe now coming undone from his assault. You step closer to him until you are just a few feet away.

"Kylo, what am I doing here? How do I have all of these things already? What do you want with me? When will I go back to my home?" Your arms gesturing in the directions of the closet and vanity.

"You are mine now, Princess. You are not leaving. Ever." Kylo's voice was still cold.

Your mouth dropped open. _I'm not leaving? I'm his? What the hell did that mean?_

"I…I don't understand. I'm not yours. I can't stay here." Panic flooded your voice. _I'm trapped. Again._

Kylo flicks his wrist, you suddenly fly back into the wall, the Force keeping you glued against it. He moves in front of you with his hand on your neck. His grip is nearly in the same position as your marks from earlier. Swallowing, you waited for the pressure to come and your vision to blur again, only this time it didn't. His hand was strong, not budging, but he never squeezed, he never applied the pressure. The Force guiding you up against the wall so that you become eye level with him, Kylo moves his face in front of yours, noses so close they almost touched.

"You know I can take whatever I want. You. Are. Mine." His eyes searching yours, flames burning behind them.

Suddenly he walks away, the Force dropping you from the wall, leaving you panting, trying to catch the breath you had been holding. Looking up after him, he picks up his helmet, putting it back on. He reaches for the door and pauses to look back at you.

"Get ready. You will come with me to dinner. You have two hours." Kylo's modified voice said back.

Before you responded, he was out of your bedroom, and you heard the front door open and close. _What the fuck was that? His attitude is giving me whiplash._

You stay rooted to the floor, mouth agape staring at where Kylo was just standing. _Mine? What does he mean I am his? Why does the thought of actually being his make your heart race and a warmth bloom in your chest? Do I want to be his?_

Making your way back into the bathroom, you move to the now cold bathwater pulling the stop and watching in a daze as the water rushes down the drain. Taking a deep breath, you straighten, your mind is made. _If Kylo wants you as his, he isn't going to get me easily._

Walking into the closet, you consider what to wear. Everything in your closet is either black or red. Moving to one side, you start pulling dresses off the rack, considering each and what effect they would have on The Supreme Leader. Each dress looking like they are tailor-made for just for you. _How could that be? I only just arrived._

Picking up a dress about midway down the rack, you smirk. _This could be perfect._ Trying on the dress, you walk to the nearby floor-length mirror, taking in your appearance. The dress was all black, a deep V neckline stopping midway to your bellybutton, showing off some serious cleavage. The shoulders were squared off with tight sleeves going to just below your elbows, the rest of the sleeves fanning out with a slit down the middle, giving the illusion you were wearing a cape. The dress fit snuggly against your body, hugging all your curves, stopping at the knee. _Wow, this dress is stunning._

A nagging voice came into your mind, _"You must remain modestly dressed. I will not have the Princess of my Kingdom dressing like some common whore."_ Your father's words rang in your head. The same words you heard countless times before. _No. This is MY life. I will wear whatever I want. You have no power over me any longer._ You made up your mind, this was the dress you were going to wear to dinner tonight.

Taking the dress off and putting your robe back on, you walk it over to the bed, laying it gently across it, careful to not create any wrinkles. Walking around to the closet, you picked up a pair of black pointed stilettos. Stopping at the island, you open a few drawers, a pair of teardrop earrings catch your eye. A thin line of white diamonds dangle and surround a large black diamond. Clutching the earrings and heels in your hand, you walk over to the bed where your dress is lying. Putting the shoes and earrings down, you make your way over to your vanity.

You start pulling out everything you'll need; foundation, powders, blush, eyeshadows, and eyeliner. Putting your makeup on, you decide to do a natural smokey eye, darkening the edges to have a more dramatic look than you usually wear. Putting your brush down, you sit back slightly to look at yourself in the mirror. Happy with what you look like, you search for a lip color. Mostly they were shades of reds and nudes. You spot a deep red, almost a perfect match to the roses in your room, you put it on and move to your hair. You curl your hair loosely to create soft waves that cascade down your face.

Getting up from the vanity, you go to your dress and slip it on along with your shoes. As you walk back into the closet to look at yourself in the floor-length mirror, you finish putting the earrings on. Taking a step back, you look at yourself up and down, a slight smirk forming. _Wow. I look like a different person. Strong, confident._

Happy with the way you looked, you made your way into the living area giving yourself a pep talk on the way. _You got this. You are confident. You are strong. You are in control._ As you made it to the living room, the door sprang open. Startled, you expect to see Kylo standing in front of you. Your adrenaline spikes; it was not Kylo, it was the man with the scythe. _"They will not harm you. No one will."_ Kylo's words from earlier calming your nerves.

"Commander Ren is awaiting your arrival." the man said in a deep voice. _Wow, I didn't think they knew how to speak._

Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you walked toward the man.

"I'm ready," you said with more confidence in your voice than you thought.

Following behind the masked man out of your room and down the hall, not knowing where you were going. _How do people not get lost on this ship? Everything looks the same._ Lost in your thoughts, you don't notice that the man has stopped, plowing directly into his back, you stagger back. The man looks down at you, not saying anything.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry. Are we here?" nerves creeping back.

The man moves slightly, giving you a full view of Kylo, who is already staring at you. His face unreadable, hidden behind his mask. A ping of disappointment hits you; damn _, I wonder what he is thinking? Does he like what I'm wearing? Do I care?_ The only sign that you are affecting him an anyway is the slight increase in his breathing and his fists clenching slightly. _Huh. Is the fist thing a tell of his?_ Immediately after your thought, his fist stills. _Weird._

"Good Evening Supreme Leader." You say mustering all the confidence you have.

"Princess." his only response, eyes never leaving yours.

Sighing, you chew your lip _,_ not sure what to do next. Kylo makes his way over to you slowly.

Kylo reaches a gloved hand to touch the hair covering your shoulder. "Black suits you, and I told to call me Kylo," his voice sounded raspy even behind the mask's modulator.

"Oh. Um. Thank you, Kylo," his compliment throwing you off guard.

He turns, raising his arm slightly, signaling the way forward towards the door and following closely behind you. Skin prickling at his proximity, you enter a room with a large dining table in the center. Numerous people were already seated until you walked through the door, all rising to their feet besides one redheaded man. You look over at him, and he regards you silently, a combination of disbelief and disgust washing over his face.

"Commander Ren, why is your whore here? This is a business dinner to discuss upcoming plans for The First Order. She has no place here." he spat. Anger rising through you again at his words.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Hux. If you ever speak of her like that again, I will kill you. I do not answer to you, you answer to me. You would do well to remember that." Kylo is seething beside you and glances down at you. Putting his hand on the small of your back, _his hand takes up so much space, how are his hands so massive? He_ guides you to an empty chair to the right of the head of the table.

Taking your seat, you try to get your anger under control, still feeling Kylo's seeping off of him like waves. He moves to remove his mask and sits at the head of the table beside you. Seconds after, the first course is delivered. Taking a deep breath, you risk a glance towards him, his fiery eyes meeting yours.

One of the men dressed in some sort of uniform with The First Order symbols on it clears his throat. "We need to discuss the strategic plans with the base we are setting up in Nibiru."

Your head whips toward the man speaking. _He is talking about my planet. They are setting up a base there? Is Lucie okay? What about your people? What do they want with Nibiru?_

"We should destroy the entire planet; there is nothing worth our time," Hux said nonchalantly like he wasn't discussing killing off an entire planet. "Only thing that Nibiru has to offer is whores and disease," he says while looking directly at you.

Anger rushes through you; you hear a faint ringing sound in your head, causing your anger to morph into full blown fury. Red mist starts to cloud your vision. Raising your arm, the man Kylo called Hux is thrown against the wall, trapped by the Force. Anger and power begin consuming you as you start to choke him, his face turning red, eyes bulging in his head.

Suddenly the extra fury you were feeling leaves you, Hux falling to the floor. The red mist clears, and you take in your surroundings; Hux on the floor gasping for air, men standing from their chairs, eyes wide but not daring to move and Kylo standing next to you.

"What…what happened?" you asked, looking up at him. His eyes searching your face, looking for something, answers maybe.

"You harnessed the Force. You almost killed the General," he said, voice calm and almost impressed?

Horrified, you looked around the room again. Taking a few steps toward General Hux, you watch him struggle to compose himself. "I am so sorry, sir, I don't know what happened. Please let me help you up," you say, moving closer with your arm reaching towards him.

"Get away from me, you fucking bitch." Hux yells at you. "Just wait until Snoke hears about this Commander. I wonder what he will think of you, not controlling your slut."

Before you can fully process what he just said about you, Kylo appears gripping the front of his shirt, quickly lifting him from the ground. He raises a gloved hand and punches him in the face, dropping him back down to the floor. Hux sputters, blood pouring out of his nose.

"I told you not to speak to her like that again. Next time you will pay with your life. Consider this your last warning," Kylo spat down at him. "Consider this to be all of your warnings. Disrespect her, and I will kill you myself," his voice booming, looking around the room.

Trying to process the scene in front of you and what you had done, Kylo turns toward you, grabbing your arm just above the elbow, dragging you behind him. Only slowing to grab his mask as he storms out the door.

Kylo starts walking quickly down the hall back the way you came. You try to keep up, but your heels making it complicated.

"Kylo, please, I can't walk this fast in my heels," you say, trying to get your arm out of his grasp.

Peering down at you, he stops briefly and throws you over his shoulder. _What the hell? Why does he insist on carrying me this way? I can walk on my own._

His arm tightens around the tops of your thighs, and his fingers dig into you, making you wiggle.

"Put me down! For the love of Gods, I can walk on my own." You shriek, noticing you were already almost to your door. _How did we get here so quick?_

Kylo opens the door to your quarters and places his helmet down next to the large bouquet. He gently slides you down his body and sets you on your feet. He lifts a hand up to touch your cheek, and you catch the glistening blood on his glove. Moving, you grab his hand to inspect it further; instead of looking at the blood, you notice how small your hands were compared to his. _I wonder what they look like without the gloves covering them. I wonder what his hands feel like._

Blushing, you rid your mind of your thoughts. You glance up and see Kylo watching you; he _is always watching me. What does he see in me?_ Glancing quickly again at the blood on his hand, you look back up at him.

"Why did you punch that Hux, man?" you asked.

"He disrespected you. I will not tolerate that from anyone, not even the General," he replied coolly.

"But why do you care? I'm nothing to these people," you respond, confusion evident in your voice.

Kylo says nothing. Panic rising in your voice. "How did I push him against the wall? I just remember getting angry and then suddenly I felt the anger turn into fury and then I was choking him. I liked the feeling Kylo, the power. What is happening to me?" all your words tumbling out of you. Kylo removes his gloves, throwing them down near his helmet.

"I told you, Princess, you have the Force. I sensed it the moment I saw you through the bushes you thought you were hiding behind." _He saw me there?!_

"I don't want the Force, and I want to go home. I want to leave!" you yell, your emotions all over the place.

Kylo is suddenly on top of you, grabbing a fistful of your hair, forcing you to look up at him. Your thighs clench together, heat spreading throughout your body.

"You are MINE. You are never leaving." his free hand wrapping around your neck, squeezing the sides tightly, making your vision blur. The heat now feels like a burning flame, your nipples hardening. Kylo moves to your ear, "You like this, don't you, Princess? You like being all mine." he whispers.

Embarrassment floods you, and you fight against his hold. "Get off me. I am not yours." you choke out, his hands still on your throat.

Bending his head down, he smashes his lips to yours, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth while your body automatically leans into his. You kiss him back with anger and desire.

Removing his hand from your neck, he bends over slightly, reaching the bottom of your ass. Wrapping his hands around your legs, he lifts you, so you are straddling his stomach, neither of you breaking the kiss. _Gods, this man can kiss._

Kylo keeps his hands cupping your ass while moving towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Your hands go to his head, fingers threading into his hair. Suddenly he throws you down, landing on your bed and panting from the kiss. Looking up, you see that Kylo's lips are slightly red from your lipstick and chest rising quickly.

Grabbing your ankle, he pulls you down the bed and onto your knees in front of him. Heart racing, you look up at him through your lashes. You start to get up but find you can't move. _Fuck, is he using the Force. What a dick._

Kylo roughly grabs your chin, forcing two fingers down your mouth, slowly moving them in and out, making you gag slightly, and your eyes start to water. He pushes his finger down on your tongue while trapping your chin in his thumb, making your mouth stay open. His other hand moves to work the top button loose on his pants, slowly unzipping. He shifts slightly, pulling his hard cock out, slowly moving his grip up and down his long length. Your eyes widen at his size. _Oh my Gods, it's so big. That would never fit inside of me._

"Suck my cock, Princess," Kylo says, his eyes lowered in desire. His hands gripping a pulling tightly. "Tell me you want to suck my cock."

"I… I w-ant do zuck your ock pease," you try to say, his fingers in your mouth making it impossible.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make out what you said," he said, removing his fingers from your mouth.

"I…I said I want to suck your cock, please."

"Good girl," he says, gripping the back of your head, pushing you forward toward.

He pushes against your lips feeling his precum. He uses the tip of his cock to paint it across your lips. Your thighs clench together, need growing in you.

"Open." He commands.

Opening your mouth slightly, he shoves his length in, causing you to gag, and your eyes start to water. He moves out of your mouth slowly before diving back in a few times, hitting the back of your throat.

"Suck," He commands.

Shifting on your knees slightly while looking up at him, you wrap your hand around his length. Your fingertips not touching due to his width; you start moving your hands up and down his cock. Opening your mouth, you lick around his tip, causing him to jerk in your hands. Smirking, you do it again. He growls and wraps his hand around your head, pushing you up and down his length. As you get into a rhythm, he removes his hands, allowing you to control the pace. You sense him getting close, focusing your attention on the tip, sucking and letting your tongue lick it. Kylo's hands ramp around your head again, driving his cock deep in your throat while a deep moan builds in his chest. You feel him jerking in your mouth while his hot cum goes down your throat.

He pulls out slowly, your saliva glistening on his cock. You both don't move for a moment, just staring at one another other. Finally, Kylo moves to tuck himself back into his briefs and zipping up his pants.

You try and compose yourself while you slowly get off the floor. You mess with your hair trying to figure out what just happened and why you liked it so much.

You had only been with one other person before whatever just happened with Kylo, and it was just once. He was a friend of your brother's. You were young and naive. You both thought that no one would find out and that you both could eventually run away together. That didn't happen. Your father found out and had him executed right in front of you, his blood pulled around your feet while you stood there helpless, screaming for him to stop.

Lost in your thoughts with a coldness coming over you, Kylo moves in front of you, your head is lifted up with the Force. He bends over slightly to give you a soft kiss.

"Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," Kylo says as he walks to the door. Pausing, he takes one more look at you before exiting.

You hear him grab his mask from the table, and the door opens and closes. The coldness you felt begins to blanket your entire body. You lie down across the bed, silent tears streaming down your face, the reality of what the day had brought hitting you hard. _Why did he leave me here alone after everything today? Did I even want him to stay with me? He says I'm his, what does that even mean? Am I just going to be his whore?_ Your mind races while you try to gather yourself.

You force yourself to stop crying and pull yourself up to your feet. You strip your dress off, leaving it piled on the floor, and walk into the bathroom, glancing at yourself. Your makeup was smeared all over your face. Your hair looked a mess, and the handprint on your neck was finally going away. Looking away from the mirror, you move to the closet and find a black satin nightgown. You put it on as you walk back to the bed, moving the blankets and lay down.

_He said I'd need my rest for tomorrow…what am I going to be doing?_


	5. Chapter Five

**_Kylo_ **

Kylo grabbed his helmet and walked out of her quarters. He turned down the hall toward the door at the end, right next to hers, and entered. As the door behind him shut, he threw his mask towards the black sectional. His room mirrored her's just bigger. Taking a steadying breath, he tried to reel in his emotions. It had been a long time since he felt anything other than anger, now she was messing with his head after only a day. _Why the fuck does Snoke want her?_

Already knowing the answer to the question, he turned and grabbed a lamp sitting by the couch, throwing it against the wall and shattering it into a million pieces. He tried to regain control of his boiling temper, thinking of what Snoke wanted with her. It was simple, Snoke had heard whispers of a young girl, the daughter of a King, that was being hidden away until the day she would be shipped off to be used to simply produce an heir. _You had her for less than 24 hours, and you used her. Twice. You're no better than the piece of shit of a King she calls her father._

Snoke didn't care about what her future would be; he cared about power. So when he heard of that same girl being Force-sensitive and showing great strength without any training, it was decided. Kylo would train her and bring her over to the dark side; together, they would be unstoppable.

The door to Kylo's quarters opened, Hux storming through the door. His nose had stopped bleeding, but a bruise was already forming, making Kylo smirk slightly to himself.

"What the fuck Ren. You bring the whore with you to a confidential, strategic meeting and do nothing as she almost kills me? Supreme Leader Snoke will not be happy when I tell him you seem to have no control over her, and she has already distracted you from your duties to The Order." Hux's voice rises as he speaks, his face reddening with anger.

Kylo steps towards Hux, "I told you to watch your fucking mouth. Snoke expects her to be trained and to harness her power. It just so happens she is mine to teach. Answer me this, Hux, how am I distracted when I do the exact thing Snoke wants. Her training begins tomorrow, and she'll need to be briefed on The First Order's missions anyway. I would tread carefully if I were you, Hux, once she is trained and Snoke has two powerful figures on the Dark Side, what's to say he doesn't get rid of you?" Kylo could feel his anger boiling over at Hux's threats.

Hux's face grows even redder. Kylo sees his mouth start to open to say something, cutting him off before he can.

"Get out. Now." Kylo says as he starts walking to his bedroom, leaving Hux standing alone in the living area.

Hearing the door open and close behind Hux, Kylo takes a deep breath, his rage always sitting just under the surface. Rubbing his hands down his face, his mind wanders to thoughts of her. _She has so much untapped potential, so much power, I feel it growing within her already. With training, she could be almost as strong as I am._ A pinch of excitement runs through him, thinking of the power you two could have.

His mind wanders back to how he left her and the thoughts he heard through the closed door, " _He says I'm his, what does that even mean? Am I just going to be his whore?"_ a ping of guilt hits him, something he hasn't felt in a very long time. _She seems so fragile, so innocent. But I have seen her facing death; she's resilient, fearless. And when I had her on her knees and up against the wall, she seemed unsure of herself on the surface but greedily took everything I gave her. She liked his dominance. She wanted more._

He didn't expect to be so drawn to her. Everything about her, body, and mind was like she had been perfectly designed just for him. Snoke wanted the two of you to be the face of The First Order, his weapons, ruling under him together. After sensing her the moment he landed on Nibiru, he wanted to consume her entire being. _She's the one consuming me._

Kylo moves to his refresher to shower, trying to clear his mind of her. Quickly shedding his clothes and turning on the water, he steps in. Images flash in his head; her pushed against the wall, writhing on his thigh, cumming on his fingers, on her knees, swallowing his cock, taking as much as she could. Then he pictured her looking up at him, tears in her eyes, drool dripping out of her mouth. While she gagged on his cock, he wrapped his calloused hand around his hardness, squeezing tightly and pumping quickly to the imagery. Working his cock he envisioned sinking into her tight, wet pussy and feeling her clench around him, strangling his cock and milking it dry. With a deep growl, Kylo came, panting with excursion he tipped his head back, allowing the hot water to run down the front of his body.

As he finished his shower, he wondered how she was, and if she was okay. He could still sense her, so he knew she was sleeping, but his thoughts lingered.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a black towel and drying his hair, water dripping down on the mat under his feet. He moved the towel down and dried the rest of his body off. Discarding the towel, he padded to his closet, pulled on a pair of black cotton lounge pants, and made his way to his bed.

Before he knew it, Kylo was scanning his hand on the keypad to open her door. Not even acknowledging Ushar standing guard at her door, he stepped into her quarters and was greeted with darkness. His eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, he made his way quietly to her room. _I'm only going to check on her for a moment, then I'm leaving._

Opening your bedroom door gently and walking in, he found her asleep on the bed, the soft glow from the ship's exterior lights producing a light glow in the room. He moves to a large padded chair in the corner of the room, concealed by shadows, and just sat, watching her sleep. The sheets dipping, allowing him a view of your chest, the rhythmic movement of your chest, causing Kylo to somewhat zone out.

He didn't move for what seemed like hours until she rolled over so that she was now facing him. Her face pinched together tightly. "No…please…stop…help me…Kylo!" she yelled out. Kylo sat up quickly, pulled from his trance as she tossed back and forth, fighting something until she shot up. Her eyes wide and chest rising swiftly, looking around the room.

Still covered in the shadows, she didn't notice him at first. He moved slightly, and her head whipped towards him, mouth opening to scream. Using the Force, he stopped the scream in her throat just as it was about to pour out of her.

"Shh Princess, you're okay. You had a bad dream," Kylo said, voice low.

As soon as she heard it was him, he noticed that her shoulders sagged, and the fear left instantly. _"Kylo"_ Her thoughts were always so loud in his head, he didn't even try to bridge a connection; she was just there, all the time.

"Gods Kylo, you scared me. What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

He stayed hidden, just staring at her. The sheets pushed down completely around her hips, he got a better view of the little satin black nightgown she was wearing. One of the straps had fallen off her shoulder with hair flowing down her back. Kylo's heart rate increased, feeling himself get hard at the sight of her. Adjusting himself in his lounge pants, he moved from his position, walking over to the side of the bed and sat down on the soft mattress.

"I came through the front door Princess," he responded, his voice low.

She moved to try to pull the blanket up to cover her chest as he sat studying her. Her breathing increased, eyes widening as she took in his naked chest. She chewed on her lip, nerves flowing out of her. _I make her nervous. Good._

As he watched, her thoughts rushed into his mind, " _What the hell is he doing here? If he thinks for a second, I am going to kiss him or suck his dick again, he is sorely mistaken. Gods, he is so handsome. Why isn't he wearing a shirt? I wonder if his chest is as hard as it looks."_ He smirked to himself.

"Okay…but why are you here, Kylo?" she asks again.

"I'm asking myself the same question, Princess." Kylo honestly had no idea what he was doing in her room. He knew that he could not become attached to her, could not let her become his weakness. He grew irritated at himself for even being here in the first place. _I need to leave._

"Oh," she said, sounding almost disappointed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kylo asks out of genuine curiosity. It was hard to believe someone else had such vivid nightmares as he has, not to mention she called out for him to save her. _Oh, Princess, you have no idea, I am not your savior. I will be your destruction._

"I… I don't know. I only remember pieces." she says. "I was in a dark room, held down, and unable to move. I saw my father's face and then I woke up." her voice rising in fear again.

"Shh…it's okay, Princess. I told you no one will ever harm you." Kylo says as he reaches to push a piece of hair back that fell in her face.

"I know. It was just a dream. I mean, my father isn't even alive, he can't hurt me anymore anyway." she responded, voice husky with sleep.

Kylo's fists clenched quickly at the mention of her father and the thought of her being hurt. Protectiveness flooded through his body, another thing he hadn't felt in what seemed like a lifetime. Pushing the feeling down, he moved his hand to her chin, pulling it to face him directly.

"As I said, Princess, no one will ever harm you again." His voice stern. _Except for me._

A sense of peace rushed over her; Kylo felt it so strongly, it almost gave him the same sense of peace. Kylo watches as she wrings her hands together, a questioning look in her eyes.

"What do you want from me, Kylo?"

"Everything." Kylo moves his hand towards the back of her head, tangling his hand into her hair and pulling her close to him. "I am going to take everything from you."

Kylo smashes his lips to hers, and a small moan leaves her involuntarily, allowing him access to push his tongue inside. The kiss is all-consuming, Kylo holding on to one shred of self-control by not shoving her down and pushing his cock inside of her. He bites her lip and then sucks on it, causing her to moan louder, her want for him pouring out of her. Her thighs clench together to provide pressure to her needy pussy. His dick hardens even further, becoming painful while he explores her mouth.

She moves to break away, but Kylo's hold tightens, keeping her in place. Her thoughts seep into his, " _I don't have anything for him to take besides my mind and_ _body, is that what he wants."_

Kylo breaks the kiss, maintaining eye contact and panting; he says, "I will consume you, Princess. Your training will begin in the morning."

Kylo moves off the bed. Just as he starts walking toward the door, he hears a small voice from behind. "Please don't leave." _"Fuck, I sound so needy, so weak. But I don't want to be alone, I'm always so alone."_

Stopping dead in his tracks, he turns slowly back to you. He knew he must have misheard you. "What?" he asks. _She wants me to stay? Why?_

"Um…please don't leave? Look, this is the first time I have ever been off Nibiru. I know no one aboard this ship, and I assaulted the General of The First Order tonight. As much as you terrify me, you also make me feel safe. Please, Kylo, just stay." her words came out quickly, and she flushed. " _Shit did I really just say that. Way to not have a filter."_

Kylo moved back towards the shadowed chair. _What the hell am I doing? I can't stay here. I shouldn't have even come in the first place._ Sitting in the chair, he tried to get as comfortable as he could. "Go to sleep, Princess," he said. _I'll sit here until she falls asleep and that's it._

"That chair can't be comfortable. If you promise to stay on your side of the bed, you can lay on the bed," she said. Kylo could hear the nerves in her voice, but she tried to mask it with confidence.

Kylo warred with himself but rose from the chair and moved to the bed. Sitting down, his back rested against the headboard. "Now go to sleep, Princess," his voice hard. A sense of calmness washed over him at her proximity. _How does she already have this effect on me?_

She lays back down, turning to face him. "You said I have training tomorrow? What type of training?"

Sighing, Kylo responds, "You will begin training with combat and the Force; how to control it, how to use it, how to bend it to your will." Kylo looks down at her face, an unreadable expression grew. He knew she was scared of her strength, but he would teach her how to own it, revel in it, and gain even more power.

"Oh. Who will I be training with?" her voice almost sounding hopeful.

Kylo scrubbed his hand down his face, palms digging into his eyes. "I will be training you. Now. Go. To. Sleep." His voice sounding sterner than he meant.

"Goodnight, Supreme Leader," she said in a small voice, turning her body away from him.

Anger flooded Kylo, his palms flexing, _Fucking Supreme Leader. I'm not even the Supreme fucking Leader, Snoke is. I told her to call me Kylo. Why does she insist on disobeying the simplest of requests?_

Sitting with his anger, Kylo sighed. He could handle anger, he knew anger. What he couldn't handle was the feelings he had when she was around. He knew that Snoke wanted her, wanted Kylo to train you specifically. What he hadn't known was why.

Sure she was powerful; he felt her strength when he stared at her hiding behind the brush but what he didn't understand was why Snoke was so adamant about him training her himself. Kylo knew that Snoke never did anything without a motive. Giving him someone to be with or even connect with was not something that Snoke would ever do. It would be a distraction, a weakness. _Was this a test? A test to see if he was weak enough to fall for his little distraction?_

Deep in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed she'd fallen asleep, her deep even breathing pulling him back to reality. At some point, she had turned around on her side facing him, her arm reached out almost touching his. _Even in sleep, she is drawn to me._

Fighting the urge to pull her hand into his own, he sighed and slowly moved to get up. Silently he made his way to the door again, this time no voice called to him from behind. He pushed through the door, closing it quietly behind him and walking to the front door, which opened automatically at his presence.

Walking through the threshold and into the hallway, he stops beside Ushar. "No one is to enter, and she is not allowed to leave. Tell Vicrul to take her to the training room in the morning." he barked out. "You and Vicrul will eventually help train Y/N in combat. She needs to learn from multiple people." Kylo saw Ushar shift slightly. No one but Kylo would have been able to tell.

"Yes, Master," Ushar replied.

Kylo walked to his room, the door opening automatically, and made his way to his bedroom and laid down. His mind wandered back to the thoughts of Snoke, trying to figure out his angle and what Snoke expected from him. If this was a test, he knew he had to pass it. He had come too far to let any distractions in. _No more. I am nothing. She is NOTHING to me._

His mind made, he drifted off to sleep, visions of her in his mind.


	6. Chapter Six

You stir, still half asleep, reaching out to the body lying next to you, seeking his warmth. Instead of warmth, you are greeted with the feeling of cold silk, tapping around you searching. You peek an eye open to find yourself alone in your bed. _Did I dream Kylo came to my room last night?_

You brush your hand to your lips, the memory of his kiss flashes through your mind making you clench your thighs together, heat rising. _He was here. Where did he go?_

Slipping out of bed, you make your way to the kitchen, searching for him. Just as you enter into the kitchen area, your door opens, making you jump. It takes a moment for your brain to catch up with your eyes. Kylo didn't walk into your chambers; one of his masked guards entered. A cold chill ran down your spine. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why is he here?_

The masked man glanced in your direction, making eye contact with you from behind the mask. As he made his way over to where you were standing, you backed up until your ass hit the kitchen cabinets. He had you trapped, and your heart was pounding in your chest.

"Master Ren is waiting for you in the training room. I will take you to him." He said his voice deep and modified with the mask. "You'll need to change. Be quick." He moved and plopped himself down on the couch, spreading out and making himself at home.

You stood there, not sure what just happened. Your heart was racing as you to try to gather yourself.

"Master Ren will not appreciate it if you are late." He said.

"Uh… right, I'll be out quickly," you responded as you fled into the safety of your bedroom. Shutting the door behind you, you let out a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. " _They will not harm you. No one will."_ Kylo's voice from yesterday flooded your mind, calming you instantly.

Taking one last breath, you moved to the refresher to quickly get ready for your training. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you gasp. Your hair is all over the place, and you still had a faint pink hue around your neck, looking like someone had manhandled you. _Well, didn't he?_ Your lips were redder than usual, more evidence that last night was not a dream. Cheeks heating, you remember that Kylo's guard had just seen you in such a state. Rolling your eyes at yourself, you start to get ready.

Splashing water on your face and brushing through your hair, trying to hurry, not wanting to anger Kylo. You make your way to the closet, trying to find something to train in. _All I see are dresses and heals, how the hell am I supposed to train in that._ Tearing through the drawers in the island, you spot some items that could work.

Pulling out black pants and a black top, you lay it on the counter. The clothes looked like they would be skin tight you. The top had straps all around the base and looked complicated. _Well, I don't have time to figure that out._ Throwing the top back in the drawer, you grabbed a different black top; this one was simple, the neckline cut into a slight V but not too outrageous. Sighing, you changed quickly, finding a pair of black shoes to throw on. Before exiting the closet, you looked in the floor-length mirror. The leggings were long and dipped into your shoes; your top showed just a peek of skin between the leggings and the top. _Huh. I look kinda good._

You make your way back out to see the masked man you left in the living room sitting on the couch, his scythe resting across his legs. Clearing your throat to get his attention, "I'm ready to go."

The man gets up, his movement almost as fluid as Kylo's; what _is with these men being so in control of everything._ You sense his gaze landing on you behind his mask; his grip tightens around his weapon, making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

He moves toward your door, opening it with his hand moving slightly forward, signaling for you to walk out. _Okay, this is it. Whatever happens today, I got this—no more timid, weak me._ Taking a deep breath, you walk out your room into the empty hallway.

Silently the man slips passed you, beginning his walk down the hall toward the elevator you came up the day before. You stand there in silence, waiting for the doors to open; just as you were about to say something, they whoosh open. Stepping in, he pushes a button, and you start your descent, silence surrounds you.

"So um…what's your name?" You ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

He turns slightly towards you, taking a moment before responding. "Vicrul."

"Vicrul," you say, testing the name. "I'm Y/N."

"I know who you are, ma'am." His voice was short and strained like he wasn't used to small talk.

"Oh, okay, well, please just call me Y/N." you respond. Silence answers you.

The elevator doors open, _finally. Gods, that was the longest elevator ride ever._ Vicrul moves out of the confined area with his arm out to hold the doors open for you. Once you exit, he starts down another hallway; this time, people were milling around. Every single person that passed stared at you, eyes widening and quickly glancing away. _Why do they keep doing that?_

Vicrul comes to a stop at an unassuming door at the end of the hall. He scanned his hand over the keypad, and the doors open. Walking through the threshold, your mouth pops open. Kylo is in the middle, wearing high waisted pants and no shirt, practicing with what looked like a training lightsaber. He whips around to strike at his opponent, his hair whipping around with him. Power and control radiate out of him, seeping into you. Two more opponents step up to him, and he easily deflects their attacks. He does quick work with one, stopping just before he connects the training blade to their neck. He ducks to an attack coming from the side in one fluid motion before slicing the blade across the man's back. He circles his defeated opponents, breath heavy with the excursion. _Fuck he is so attractive._

His head snaps up to where you are standing, moving slightly, looking at you from head to toe, your thighs clench together under his scrutiny. He moves, stepping over one of the trainers and makes his way over to stand in front of you, invading your senses. His chest has a slight sheen of sweat, defining his muscles. Your eyes roam over his broad chest, finally able to see him in the light. He is built, there was no doubt about that. Licking your lips, you look into his eyes, dark brown, almost black pools staring at your lips before flicking his eyes up to meet yours. The tension in the room spiked, and heat flooded you. His expression changes suddenly, his eyes turning cold.

"You're late." His deep voice wrapped around you.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry, I slept in and didn't know what time our training was," you responded, taken aback. _I wasn't late. What is he talking about?_

Kylo clenched his jaw, "Don't let it happen again, or you will be punished." he said sternly. _Punished?! What the hell does that mean?!_

"Wh..what?" you asked, shocked.

"You heard me, Princess. Don't be late again. We will train at this time every morning; as you become more skilled in combat, I will have you train with some of my Knights. You will need to learn different fighting skills. Are you ready to begin?" he says.

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." you respond, drawing in a breath and straightening your spine. _Okay, here we go. I got this. I can do this._

Kylo turns to where his training opponents were standing. "Leave us. Now." his voice stern.

The men hurried out the door at his command. You feel your nerves start to creep in, but you push them down. _This is it. I'm done being weak. I'm taking control of my life starting now._ Kylo's lips twitch into a faint smirk as he approaches you like he is stalking his prey, almost gliding across the training room.

"Let's begin," He says, standing before you.

Motionless, you wait for him to provide you instructions on what to do.

"Sit in the center of the room." his voice stern again.

Without hesitation, you walk to the center, slowly sitting cross legged. Silence fills the air. The only sound you hear is Kylo's swift footsteps that stop just in front of you. You peer up to him between your lashes, images of you on your knees, sucking his cock flash in your mind. Heat rises in you, and Kylo takes a deep breath, his face still cold, unattached.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind."

Closing your eyes, you try and push all your thoughts to the side, just focusing on your breathing. Kylo remains silent in front of you, waiting for you to still your mind. _Maybe if he weren't so close or staring, it would be easier._

"Just breathe, Princess. Focus on your breath, let everything else fall away," he says, his voice low, almost calm.

Inhaling, you concentrate on just breathing, you feel your thoughts finally falling away.

"Good girl. Now I want you to focus on your anger, let it fill you up, let it consume you."

Memories of your childhood flash in your mind, your mother dying, your father's abuse, your brother, your father locking you up, your father murdering your love, everything negative in your life is like a slideshow in your mind. You feel a spark of anger grow deep within you, as the memories flash before you, the anger grows.

"Good, now just sit with it, feel it flow through you." his voice slowly worms its way inside your head.

Taking a breath, you just sit with it, not letting it consume you entirely but just sitting at the edge. You see, the red mist slowly creeping in, but you fight it back, not allowing yourself to lose control. Something within you starts to change like a puzzle; finally coming together, you feel powerful, confident, strong.

"Open your eyes." Kylo's voice sounds distant.

You slowly open your eyes, not losing your focus. The weapons scattered around the room were floating in mid-air, including Kylo's training saber. Shock slams into you, causing everything to clang back down in an instant. You frantically look towards Kylo, searching for answers.

"Was I doing that?" you said frantically.

Kylo stared at you. "Yeah, Princess, that was all you."

"Did… Did I do, okay? I mean, was that supposed to happen?"

"You did well. You need to practice, even during your downtime when we are not training. You need to learn how to control it, bend the Force to your will."

"I'll practice." You say almost breathless, visions of your past still haunting your mind.

Kylo's fists clench, and your mind stops, memories of his hands wrapped around your neck, lips consuming you now flash in place of the past.

"Tomorrow, we are going to work on quieting your thoughts."

Your brain short circuits. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Can he hear my thoughts? Could he listen to what I have been thinking this whole time?_ A mix of panic and embarrassment floods your body. Kylo squats down, his long fingers taking hold of your chin as his mouth comes to your ear.

"I can hear everything, Princess." his voice low, breath grazing your ear.

He moves his head to look at you, fingers still holding your chin in place. _Kiss me. Kiss me. Please._ His eyes flick down to your lips, and his tongue picks out, licking his lips before swiftly releasing your chin and standing up.

A breath you didn't know you were holding escapes you. You blink rapidly as Kylo extends his hand out to you. You take it, his hand engulfing yours as he helps you up.

"Attack me." He says as he takes a small step back.

"Uh, what?" you say.

"Attack me. Try to hurt me." his tone completely serious.

"You're kidding, right?" _Has he seen himself? What the hell did he think you could do to him? I don't know the first thing about fighting._

_"_ You can do it, Princess. Attack me." His voice calm, almost encouraging.

Taking a deep breath, you move to stand closer to him. Lifting your arm, you move to punch him. In a swift move, Kylo wraps his hand around your wrist, twisting your body so that your back is flush against his chest. You move your free arm up to try to pry his hand off. His other hand also wraps around your wrist, crossing your arms against your chest, his hands grazing your breasts as your chest heaves. You struggle against him, trying to maneuver yourself out of his grasp. Using the Force, he keeps ahold of one of your wrists and moves his free hand to your throat. Squeezing you tightly but still allowing some airflow, shifting you feel his hardness against your lower back, causing you to stop your useless struggle. He moves his head down to your shoulder.

"You can't think about you what you are going to do. Your opponent will be able to read your next attack, and you will lose."

He releases you with a little shove, and you turn back to face him again. Determined to at least take him off guard, you move to punch him again, this time expecting his arm, you dip, kicking your leg out to take his feet out from under him. Your calf connects with his, and sharp pain to shoots up through your leg, dropping you to the floor. You move to hug your leg up to your chest, tears pricking at your eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, fuck." you yell out. Kylo dips down, taking a seat on the floor next to you, grabbing your ankle and stretching your leg out into his lap. His long, nimble fingers are moving your pant leg up to rest just underneath your knee to look at a reddening mark across the middle of your bone.

"What exactly was your plan, Princess?" He asks while lightly touching the mark, you wincing at the slight pressure.

"I was trying to take your feet out from underneath you. If you weren't built like a tree, it would have worked too," you say, pouting slightly.

Kylo's lips twitch up in an almost smirk. He looks up at you, his hand still wrapped around your calf, not allowing you to move. The cold, distant expression was gone.

"A tree?" he responds, slight humor in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean, look at you." Your hand gesturing in an up and down motion.

A small chuckle leaves him, causing your stomach to flutter. _He really is beautiful._

Kylo stills, releasing your leg, he stands up gracefully, leaving you sitting on the floor. _Shit. He probably heard that._ Trying to get up from the floor, you wince in pain as you put pressure on your leg. Kylo moves around you and scoops you up into his arms. You wrap your arm around his shoulder, instinctively, to steady yourself in his arms. You take a deep breath, his scent filling your nose, _sweat, pine, and just pure manliness. I wonder if it's a cologne._

He stays quiet as he makes his way to your quarters, taking some back way that Vicrul didn't take you. He moves like you weigh nothing, his chest is just as hard as you remember, and you can't help but to feel safe and secure in his arms. He enters into an elevator using the Force to push the floor your room was on. Silence surrounds you in such a confined area.

"I can try to walk." you offer. _Please don't put me down._

He shifts slightly, pulling you closer to him as he exits the elevator and makes his way to your room. The door opens for him automatically, and he walks through, moving quickly to your bedroom. Using the Force again to open the door, he makes his way to your bed and places you down gently before turning around and going back out the door. _Where is he going? Is he coming back?_

Kylo walks back into the room with something wrapped in a cloth. He sits gently on your bed and places the material on the tender part of the bone. _He got me ice._ He lifts his eyes to meet yours, his face unreadable. _I wonder if I could hear his thoughts like he hears mine._

_"You can, Princess, you just need to learn how,"_ he says, but his lips don't move.

"Wait…I could hear you! You were in my head!" You start to push yourself up to more and put pressure on your leg, once again wincing from the pain.

"Stop moving," Kylo says, his voice tight. You do as he says and relax into the mattress. "I'll show you how to control who can hear your thoughts and how to breakdown others barriers to hear their's."

"So, I'll be able to hear you more?" You say, excitement apparent in your voice.

"Only when I allow you to."

You deflate a bit at that. _Damn. He can hear my thoughts all the time. I'd love to get a little insight into what he is thinking. He's always so mysterious._

Kylo's lips twitch upwards, and he looks down at your leg, removing the ice briefly. His long finger once again puts pressure on the area. It hurts but not as much as before.

Getting up, Kylo moves to your bathroom, and you hear him looking for something and then exiting and making his way to your door again. He comes back quickly with a glass of water. Extending his hand out, he gives you two pills and a glass of water.

"Take these Princess, it will help with the pain." his voice is stern, not to be argued with.

You swallow down the pills and hand him back the glass, which he sets down on the nightstand. Looking back at you, he moves his hand to brush your hair back. You move your head slightly into his touch, eyes closing at the heat you could feel coming from his hand. He gently places his hand on the side of your face, and his thumb light rubs your cheekbone. Staring up at him, you feel the temperature rise in the room. _Does he feel this pull too?_

Kylo suddenly yanks his hand away like your skin was on fire. He takes a step back, his face void of any emotion, looking down at you again.

"Keep ice on your leg and soak your leg in the tub later. You should be fine by morning." His voice cold, matching his eyes.

Turning around, he storms out the bedroom door, using the Force to close it behind him. You hear the front door open and close, leaving you alone, mind spinning.

_What the hell just happened?_


	7. Chapter Seven

The next week went by in a blur; train, eat, sleep, wonder about Kylo's mood swings. Most days, he kept his cold exterior working with you to strengthen your connection to the Force and with combat.

Today he seemed especially distant, only giving you simple commands.

"Sit down and meditate," he said coldly.

Sighing at his shit attitude, you took sat on the training room floor. During the past week, you felt yourself getting stronger, more confident. You loved the power you felt while using the Force, and when fighting, it was intoxicating. Kylo had started to work with you on blocking your thoughts and pushing into others minds. You practiced by walking around the base, trying to hear what people were thinking, Vicrul, or one of the other men always in tow. You weren't nervous anymore around them, even though they rarely spoke, you knew they would never hurt you.

You were now able to hear people's thoughts when you wanted. You were surprised to learn that the fear that you saw in people's eyes when you walked by was not because of the masked shadows that trailed behind you, but that fear was for you. " _That's her, that's Kylo Ren's apprentice. She is powerful with the Force." "I heard she was more than that, I heard they were together."_

Bringing your mind back to the present, you tried clearing your head and only focusing on the Force, but it wandered to the enigma that was Kylo Ren. He was so hot and cold with you, and it drove you crazy, he drove you crazy. Something kept pulling you to him, and you knew he had to feel it too, but something else kept him away. Since the leg incident, besides during combat training, he hadn't touched you, releasing you quickly like your skin was on fire when he would deflect your attacks. You had tried multiple times to take a peek in his mind, just to get an idea of where his head was at, but you failed every time. His walls were like a fortress in his mind.

Letting out a frustrated breath, you decided to try again. Truly clearing your mind, you reached out to Kylo, immediately blocked by the walls around his mind. You fought against them, trying to break them down with Force, but you weren't getting anywhere. You switched tactics; instead of trying to use the Force, you just sat, welcoming his thoughts into your own.

Suddenly you saw yourself sitting in the middle of the room. You felt desire, need but also confusion and anger. You had done it. You made your way into Kylo's head.

"Enough." Kylo's voice boomed behind you.

Opening your eyes, you stood up and turned to face him, eyes wide.

_I can't believe it! I finally did it!_

_"You did well, Princess."_

Your mouth pops open, you heard Kylo's voice in your head, but his mouth didn't move.

_I can hear you still. I'm not even trying to be in your head. Can you hear me?_

" _I can, although I could always hear you. You are very loud."_

_"_ What does this mean, Kylo? I could feel what you were feeling; I didn't just hear your thoughts like I hear everyone else's. This was different, stronger." You said breathless, not wanting to speak through thoughts anymore.

"I'm not sure. I've only read about something similar once a long time ago. Some Force users can have Force Bonds with others. The Force bonds them together like they are two halves of the same whole, but it's so rare, I doubt that's what this is." He said, he seemed almost shaken, but he masked it so well you weren't entirely sure.

"Oh, okay, if you're sure." You responded, not knowing what else to say but something prickled in the back of your mind.

"Do not question me, Y/N." His voice was stern, "Grab the practice saber, we will begin training now." He did well at masking his thoughts, but you could now feel a sense of confusion in him, the connection still there.

Grabbing one of your practice sabers, you turned back to see Kylo waiting on you in the center. You make your way over to meet him in the middle of the room, mentally prepping yourself for this fight. Kylo never went easy on you. He goaded you trying to get you to slip up. You were definitely making progress, but you had never gotten the upper hand in any fight you had with him.

Kylo's eyes never left yours. You could see him calculating what you were going to do. Clearing your mind, just running on instinct, you spun the saber in front of you, striking first, aiming for Kylo's arm. He easily deflected and came at you hard. Barely able to keep up and deflect his strikes, you finally are able to break away from his onslaught. Stepping back, you both circle one another, never breaking eye contact.

"You're weak, you will never be strong enough to beat me." His voice dripped with venom.

You attack again, letting a mixture of anger and the Force move through you. You started to make headway, pushing Kylo back, not allowing him to counterattack, only deflect. In a flash, Kylo spins, catching your practice saber just the right way, causing it to fly out of your hand. Turning your back on Kylo, you make a move to grab it.

Before you can take a step, Kylo's arm wraps around you, taking you to the ground. You land on your back with Kylo straddling you. His practice saber was pushed up to your neck. Both panting with excursion Kylo waiting for you to tap out, slightly easing back.

You suddenly buck and twist your hips, causing him to briefly lose his balance and bucking him to the ground. You use the Force to bring your practice saber into your grasp and pushing the blunt blade near his neck. Fire ignites in Kylo's eyes. He reaches his hand up, grabbing a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back, and using the Force to choke you. His other hand reaches to your arm and twists it almost to the breaking point, causing you to lose grip on your saber.

Your face reddening and feeling your sight close in around you, you tap his arm. Kylo releases you, causing you to gasp for air. He moves from under you, standing gracefully, peering down at you.

"Never hesitate with a kill. It will get you killed," he said while starting to turn away from you.

"I beat you, Kylo. You and I both know I had you before you cheated." your voice laced in anger and frustration as you got yourself up off the ground. _Gods, he is such a dick. He knows I had the upper hand until he switched the rules._

Kylo descended into your space, consuming all your senses. "There are no rules when it comes to war Princess. You best learn that quickly, or you will die." venom back in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, you turn around, you felt his eyes on your ass as you walked over to gather your belongings. Ignoring his stare, you started to make your way to the door to head back to your room.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to my room. I'm done with this shit for the day," you reply, pushing past him, not looking back.

Suddenly you are frozen in place, not able to move your body at all. You hear heavy footsteps coming toward you. Kylo comes into your line of sight, anger pouring out of his body.

"You leave when I say you can leave." He growls out. His breath heavy, you see his eyes flick briefly to your lips, and the pressure that has you frozen lifts slightly. Using the Force to push back on his hold on you, you break loose, Kylo's eyes widen, not expecting you to break free.

"You don't control me, Kylo. I'm leaving." You say, your new-found confidence radiating out of your body. " _Do not follow me."_ you push the thought into his head as you storm past him and down the hallway, leaving him standing there.

You see, one of the masked guards fall into line behind you, letting you lead the way back to the elevator. Your fury is flowing out of you, people passing give you and your masked shadow a wide birth, not daring to make eye contact with you. Pushing the button with more force than necessary, you huff while waiting for the elevator. The doors open swiftly, and you and your shadow pour in, and you push the button to go to your floor.

"Is he always such a fucking asshole?" The question bursts out of your mouth, frustration evident in your tone.

"Ma'am?" His deep voice booms from his mask.

"Kylo. The Supreme Leader. Is he always such an asshole?" you turn to look at him.

"Master Ren has always been a commanding leader." He said, shifting slightly. Obviously uncomfortable with this conversation.

"So that's a yes." You sigh, "What's your name?"

"Ushar, Ma'am," He replies, tone tight.

The elevator stops, and you make your way down the hallway with Ushar in tow behind you. The hatch to your room opens as you scan your palm to the reader.

"No more, Ma'am. Just call me Y/N, please." You say, turning to face Ushar as he takes his place at the door.

"Yes, M…Y/N," he says.

"Good. If the asshole comes, don't let him in. I don't want to see him." You say as you walk through the hatch, letting it close before he can respond.

Making your way to your bedroom, you shed your tight training clothes and find the robe hanging on the edge of your door. Wrapping yourself in the soft silk, you walk to the side of your bed, flopping down with your feet dangling off the edge.

You just didn't understand Kylo. He was so hot and cold. He hadn't touched you since that first night, but you saw the way he looked at you. There were times you could feel his desire to consume you, then he would snuff out that fire, indifference clouding his eyes. You felt this pull with him that over the past week has grown stronger. You found yourself looking forward to training, just to see him. _God, I sound like a child._

Pushing Kylo from your thoughts, your mind drifted back to being on Nibiru, immediately thinking of Lucie. You never thought of her as your handmaid, she was your best friend, and you missed her. Pain in your chest formed, and you rubbed the area, feeling a wave of loneliness wash over you. _I hope she is okay. I miss her so much._

Sighing, you sat up, trying to clear your head. Deciding you deserve a glass of wine after the shitshow of an afternoon you've had, you make your way into the kitchen. Pulling a glass down from the black cabinet, you search for a wine opener. _Where the hell is it?_ After rummaging through the kitchen drawers, you come up short.

Your shoulders sag in defeat as you look at the unopened wine bottle. _So close, but yet so far._

A lightbulb suddenly goes off in your head. Concentrating your focus on the bottle and lifting your hand up slightly, the cork slowly lifts up. The sweet popping sound feeling your ears. _Ha! I did it!_

Just then, the hatch to your quarters open. Your heart rate spikes as you see tall, broad shoulders covered in black enter, the hatch closing behind him. _Kylo._ Kylo's head swings toward you, his face covered by his mask. _Of course, he is wearing his stupid mask._

He storms over to stand directly in front of you, his scent surrounding you. Even though tension and fury was pouring out of him, you couldn't help but feel comforted in his presence, your body reacting automatically to him.

He moves quickly, your eyes barely registering his movement as his hand encloses around your neck and pushes you against the wall. He squeezes tighter as you lift both your hands to wrap around his wrist, trying to pull him off you.

"You think you can just walk away from me?" His deep voice booms from behind the mask. "You are MINE. I OWN you, Princess." His grip tightens more as your sight starts to blur, blackness beginning to consume you. You feel a powerful sting across your cheek, pulling you out of the blackness, pain spreading across your cheek. You feel heat spread through your core, and you let out a small moan.

"Hm. You like that, don't you, Princess? You like when I show you who you belong to." his voice sounding deeper than usual.

He lets go of your neck suddenly, pushing away from you. Hunched over, your hands go to your neck, trying to suck in air and coughing in between. You peek up at him, seeing him towering over you, just watching you struggle to catch your breath, his chest rising up and down quickly.

Kylo reaches out, grabbing the top of your arm and pulls you up so that you are standing. The pressure he is using on your arm makes a small squeak escape your mouth. You hear a light growl come from behind the mask, and you are thrown over his shoulder.

Immediately you start fighting against him, trying to be put down and out of his hold. As he carries you across the room and down the hallway, his hand comes up and spanks you hard right across your ass, making you moan at the contact.

"You like that, don't you, Princess?" his modulated voice taunting you.

Your cheeks heat with a mixture of embarrassment and desire as you still in his arms. Kylo uses the Force to open your bedroom door and, within a few strides, throws you down onto your bed. He moves his hands up to the side of his mask, and pushing the side, he lifts it off with a small hiss. A strand of hair falls into his face, and he runs his hands through his long waves. You forget your anger as you gaze up at him, pure want filling you instead. _How is he so handsome. He looks like the Gods themselves created him._

Kylo's eyes burned into you, filled with anger and desire and something else that you couldn't place. He places the mask on your dresser and focuses his attention back on you.

"Take off your clothes." His voice stern with authority.

You hesitate slightly before slowly moving from the bed to stand at the edge. Your hand moves to the sash of your robe, slowly pulling the end until it became untied. The robe opens slightly, revealing your breasts' curves and pulling apart to show the red laced thong you were wearing. Kylo's breath increases, and his eyes rove over your entire body.

"Take it off. Now." He husked out, tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

Taking a deep breath, you push the silk off your body and let it pool around you. Feeling Kylo's stare, you take another breath and meet his eyes. His fists are flexing at his sides and his eyes swimming with heat and desire.

He prowls forward, lifting his hand to the side of your cheek and pushing your hair back until he wraps it around his fist, pulling your head back to look up at him. Your mouth pops open slightly at the roughness, and his lips are on yours before you know what is happening.

You moan as you feel his tongue slide into yours, consuming your mouth. His other hand moves and grasps your hips, squeezing tightly leaving a handprint. He moves this hand from your hip and follows the curve of your body until he reaches your breast, taking your nipple in between his fingers and pinching hard. Your core clenches together as you feel your wetness saturate your cunt. Your hands glide up his shirt covered chest, reaching for his hair. The soft waves intertwine in your fingers as you pull your body even closer to his.

Breaking away from your mouth, Kylo's hand moves from your nipple down, leaving goosebumps down your body until he reaches your core. His fingers glide against your wet slit, making your legs weak, and your eyes roll back. He pushes through your folds, two long fingers enter, causing your head to fall back as another moan escapes your lips.

"Look at how wet you already are for me. You're my little slut, aren't you, Princess?" he says as his thumb rubs against your clit and your walls tighten around his fingers. "Say it. Say you're my little slut." His rhythm increasing, inching you closer and closer to your climax.

"Oh..fuck..I'm your slut" your voice breathy as you ride his fingers.

Your walls start to pulse around his fingers, and you moan his name as you feel yourself about to cum. Suddenly he removes his fingers from your cunt, and you whimper at the loss of contact.

"Lick them clean slut." he says as he shoves his fingers down your throat, causing you to choke slightly.

You twirl your tongue around them, tasting yourself around his leather-clad fingers. With a pop, you release his now clean fingers from your mouth.

"Good girl." his voice low, making your core clench again.

Kylo moves his hand to your throat and guides you to the edge of the bed, pushing you onto your back. You tilt your head slightly to look at him as he moves to take off his clothes. The black material lifting off his body in one swift motion, his taut muscles, and broad chest on full display. You briefly notice he has scars littered across his chest, making your heart pinch with emotion. _What happened to him? How did I not see them before?_

Kylo grabs your ankles and flips you over to your stomach and moves his hands up to your hips. "Ass up, Princess," he says as he helps lift your ass into the air. You glance behind you to see him working his belt, his eyes never leaving your core. You wiggle in anticipation slightly and feel a hand slap down on your ass, making the air escape your lungs. "Stop moving."

You instantly still as you watch him push his pants down and step out of them, his hard cock swaying slightly with his movement. Your eyes widen at the sheer length of him as he strokes himself with a firm grasp. You had almost forgotten how big he was, both in length and width. _That's never going to fit._

He moves toward you and positions himself in between your folds, gliding himself through your wetness, making you moan at the touch. With one hand wrapped around his length and the other firmly gripping your hip as he thrusts in, pushing himself into you completely.

You see stars, the feeling of complete fullness and him splitting you in half short circuits your brain as Kylo stay perfectly still inside you, pressing against your cervix. Suddenly he pulls out completely, your body immediately missing him, and smacks you on the ass hard.

"You like that, don't you slut? I can't even punish you properly because you like me being rough with you, you like being my whore." Kylo husked out, his voice strained.

"Yes..please Kylo, more." You whimper as Kylo hits your ass harder and pounds into you relentlessly.

He uses one hand to wrap around your throat, lifting your head up while choking you slightly as he keeps fucking you deep. His other hand snakes around your hips and reaches your clit, sending even more sensations of pleasure throughout your body. Your walls clench around him, making him moan.

"Ah…fuck Princess. Your pussy is so fucking tight, you're choking my cock." Increasing his pace, he says, "You are mine."

You feel yourself coming to the edge of your climax again, your clit throbs against Kylo's hand, and your breathing picks up.

"Oh, my gods. Fuck. I'm going to cum." you say breathlessly.

"No. You don't get to cum until I tell you slut. I own this pussy, and I control when you get to cum." Kylo says and pulls out. You push your ass towards him, trying to find any amount of friction. Kylo spanks you twice, once on each cheek, and dives back in, fucking you even harder than before.

"Tell me who owns you slut." Kylo demands, his pace not relenting.

"Y..you do. You ow..own me. Please, Kylo, please let me cum." you beg, not being able to control yourself much longer.

"Scream my name slut. Cum for me and scream my name."

Somehow Kylo increases his pace even harder. You completely blackout as you cum around his cock and scream his name. You feel his release, his hot cum pouring into your well-used cunt and spilling out of you as he continues to pump into you, riding out his orgasm.

Kylo pulls out, collapsing beside you on the bed next to you. You turn, flipping over onto your back, and you feel him still leaking out of you as you try to catch your breath. Kylo gets up and walks into the bathroom as you lay there, limbs feeling like jello. He comes back with a wet washrag and cleans you up before lifting you effortlessly into his arms.

Walking into the bathroom, he sets you gently on the countertop and turns to the shower, flicking the water on. You watch as he moves completely naked around your bathroom and in control of his movements. _He really is beautiful, like he was carved out of stone or something._

Kylo makes his way over to stand in front of you, lifting your chin up gently he just stares at you. _What is he thinking?_ He moves and places a gentle kiss on your lips, slowly deepening the kiss, his tongue meeting yours and swirling around. Your arms feel like they weigh a ton, but you lift them up and rest them on his strong shoulders, relishing the sweet moment. He breaks away from the kiss and just stares at you again.

"What are you doing to me, Princess?" he asks quietly.

Before you can say anything, he lifts you up again like you were made of glass and carries you into the shower. The warm water feels fantastic on your sore body, and you scoot further into the stream. Kylo joins in behind you, taking a loofah and some of your soap to create a nice lather. He washes your entire body, taking great care, and never breaking eye contact with your body. He moves you slightly to rinse the suds off and then begins to work the shampoo into your hair and gently massages your scalp. Your eyes flutter close at the sensation; you had never been taken care of like this before. Kylo rinses out the shampoo and conditions your hair in the same tender way, finally letting you rinse out the conditioner yourself; he cleans off his body quickly.

After rinsing himself off, he gets out and finds two towels. He turns off the water and wraps his hand around your wrist to help guide you out of the shower and then wraps the fluffy towel around your body. He quickly secures his towel low around his waist before drying you off. He moves quickly and picks you up again, walking towards your bed.

"I can walk, you know?" You say quietly with a little laugh.

"Hush."

Sighing, you snuggle into his chest as he approaches the bed. He lays you down and lifts the sheet up around you before finding his clothes and putting them back on.

"You're not staying?" Disappointment and hurt evident in your voice.

"I can't, Princess. I have meetings that I have to attend."

"Oh. Okay." You say as you pull the sheet up further, feeling used, and exposed.

"Don't. I shouldn't want to, but I do want to stay. You need to rest, and I will be back in a few hours. We have a meeting at the command center, and you need to be there."

"I need to be there? Why? What could I possibly help with there?" Your voice rises as your insecurities flare-up.

Kylo walks over to the bed and leans over to kiss your forehead, "You are to be by my side at the meeting. Make sure you are ready. I'll be back soon."

With that, he makes his way to the door, stopping to pick up his helmet and puts it on. When he reaches the door, he stops briefly to look back at you. You give him a weak smile, and he leaves.

Rolling onto your side, you get comfortable, something catches your eye on the ground, and you spot Kylo's undershirt on your floor. You get up and walk over to it, lifting the shirt to your nose and inhaling his scent. Padding your way back to the bed, you slip his shirt on and get comfortable under the sheets. You drift off to sleep, his scent enveloping you, the last thoughts you have is of the soft smile he gave you as he took care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Thank you so much to everyone that has read so far. I love seeing y’alls comments and it just means the world to me. Work has been crazy this past week and most likely will for the next couple of weeks.   
> I will be updating every Sunday for sure and some weeks I may update twice!
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support!


	8. Chapter Eight

" _Get up, Princess, you need to get ready"_ Kylo's voice enters your head, and you stretch in bed. You peak your eyes open, expecting to see him in your room. You sit up suddenly as you notice you are entirely alone. _What the fuck was that? I heard him so clearly._

Collapsing back in bed, you sigh thinking about everything that has happened in the last week or so. _My life has completely changed in such a short amount of time. Who would have thought I would actually like it more with The First Order than with my own people._ You look at the small clock on your bedside and start to calculate how long you'll need to get ready, not quite ready to get out of bed.

" _Don't fall back asleep, I'll be by in about an hour to get you."_ Kylo's voice says, sounding like he is right next to you.

_How are you doing that? Can you hear me?_ You respond back in your head, feeling like you were losing your mind.

" _I can always hear you, Princess, you're extremely loud. It's time to get up. Now."_ his voice stern even in your head.

_Fine, fine, fine. I'm up._ You say, rolling your eyes as you heave yourself out of bed and walk into the bathroom.

" _Good girl. I'll see you soon."_ Somehow you felt him close off to you, obviously done with the mental conversation.

Splashing water on your face, you look at your reflection, hair wild from sleep, and Kylo's hands. You move to find your brush and straightener to start getting ready. Once the knots were brushed out of your hair, you ran the straightener quickly through your hair, erasing all trace of the sex you had earlier.

Still dressed in Kylo's undershirt, you make your way out to the vanity to quickly do your makeup. Deciding on a natural eye with winged liner and a bright red lip, you regard yourself in the mirror. The reflection looking back at you seemed more confident than the one you saw just a week ago.

Moving from the vanity, you make your way to the closet, automatically overwhelmed with the dress choices. Although you felt like you were becoming more comfortable with yourself and the years of modesty crumbling further daily, the sheer volume of options made your head spin.

You walk over to the right side, pushing back dress after dress to see the full picture, you finally land on one you like.

The dress is black with long sleeves and form-fitting, hugging all of your curves and falling to the floor. It has a deep plunging neckline and has a dark nude slip. The rest of the dress is a black lace allowing glimpses of your skin. It was a truly stunning dress, and you knew Kylo would like it.

Slipping it on, you walked to the shoe section of your closet and picked out a pair of black stilettos and walked over to the mirror, a habit you had formed after you got dressed. The dress made you look like your legs went on forever, and the built-in bra actually did wonders for your breasts.

Lost in the thought, you didn't hear the hatch to your room open, nor your bedroom door open. You caught movement out of the corner of your eye and jumped as your eyes clashed to Kylo's.

"Gods Kylo, you scared me. Why are you always sneaking up on me?" Your voice still having a panicked tone to it.

Kylo didn't say a word, his eyes flicking up and down your body, and you see his breath hitch. His fists start clenching, and he moves into your space, crowding you. His hand comes to your cheek and slightly threads his fingers in your hair. Looking up at him, _even with heels on, he is still so tall,_ you see his eyes heat flicking to your lips. He brings his lips to yours, starting off with a gentle kiss that quickly turns more hungry. You sigh against his lips, giving him enough access to slip his tongue in, warring with yours. His hand stays on the side of your cheek, only tightening its hold slightly. Kylo wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you towards him until you are flush with his body. His hand rests on your ass, covering the majority of it and squeezing roughly.

Breaking the kiss, Kylo lightly bits down on your lip while pulling away. His hand stays on your ass, keeping you in place while he runs his other hand through your hair.

"You look, beautiful Princess." His voice rough with desire.

"Oh…thank you." you blush, looking away from him, instead of focusing on his black-clad chest.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks, hands still all over you.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why I need to be involved. I mean, what could I possibly help with?" your nerves starting to poke through.

"The Supreme Leader wants you to be a part of the strategic planning." Kylo releases you from his grip, the spark of desire completely vanishing from his eyes.

"The Supreme Leader? I thought you were The Supreme Leader?" You were so confused. On Nibiru, your father never had you taught of current affairs, _let alone train in combat or be a part of any sort of planning._

"No. I am his Apprentice and the Master of the Knights of Ren." his voice flat.

"Oh. Are Vicrul and Ushar a part of your Knights?" you ask, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes. Come, we are going to be late." He turns and walks out of the room, leaving your mind reeling with the new information. _Kylo isn't the Supreme Leader? Gods, I'm a moron. He probably loved me calling him that._

Gathering your self and taking one last look in the mirror, fixing a small smear from Kylo's kiss, you walk out, meeting Kylo in the living area. He turns slightly towards you, and you notice he has a red smudge on the side of his lips, mirroring yours. You slowly bring your hand up to his lips and, with your thumb, clean off the red mark. Kylo's eyes spark again, and you give him a small smile.

"Ready?" You ask, trying to break the intimate moment.

Kylo continues staring at you for a few moments before walking to the hatch and guiding you out the door. Ushar is still standing guard at your door, and he falls in line with you and Kylo. _Are they always guarding my door? Surely they have more important things to be doing._

_"Your safety is of great importance, Princess. They are my Knights, and they will do as they're told and protect what is mine."_ Kylo's voice enters your head, and you sigh, somehow forgetting he can always hear you.

The three of you stop at the familiar elevator and get in as the doors open. The small space feeling even smaller with both Kylo's and Ushar's massive frames possessing every inch. You feel Kylo's hand light brush yours, and your blood spikes. Was _that on purpose?_

The doors open, and Ushar steps out first, scanning the hall as Kylo walks out and waits for you. The elevator has deposited you into a busy section of the ship. People were buzzing around but stopped as soon they saw Kylo before scurrying off like he was a time bomb waiting to go off.

You followed Kylo and tried to give yourself a pep talk before you reached the Command Center. _Just stay calm, back straight, and head up. At least fake like I belong there…what the hell am I doing? I don't know anything about strategic planning. This is a mistake._ Your anxiety starts to spike as you notice Kylo coming to a large hatch, almost twice as big as your chamber's, if not larger.

_"Stop worrying. You'll be fine, Princess."_ Kylo's voice low in your head, and you start to calm yourself down.

Kylo opens the hatch with the Force and lets you walk in first, trailing close behind. Ushar was still in tow behind you, and Kylo always on alert, even surrounded by The First Order.

The Command Center was massive, with large glass windows that looked out to the darkness of space. Stations with multiple people looking at screens doing whatever their specialty was were scattered around. Kylo made his way past everyone, and you saw there was a small hallway with a few doors just off the main floor.

Kylo opens the door and holds it open for you to step through. Flashbacks to the "dinner" you had your first night aboard enter your head. Just like before, several men were seated around a large rectangular table and stood as you and Kylo walked in. Ushar slips in and takes up a spot against the wall, partially shielded by the shadows. _I wonder if I can just go stand with Ushar._

You spot the chrome stormtrooper that tried to kill you the day you were taken standing when you and Kylo walk through the hatch. _What the fuck?_ Your blood spikes with a mixture of fear and anger, but you work to suppress the emotions. _Of course, they are here, all high officials are._ Breaking eye contact with the stormtrooper, you take note of the rest of the men in the room, _wonderful, I'm the only woman in the room as well._ Sighing, you notice Hux sitting at the opposite side of Kylo, staring daggers at you.

"General," you say sweetly. He clenches his jaw tightly with a slight scowl making you smirk slightly.

Kylo sits down first, and everyone follows suit. A man in a First Order uniform clears his throat.

"Sir, a Resistance base has been discovered on a small planet in the Outer Rim. They are integrated into the local population." the man says as he pulls up a hologram in the middle of the table.

Images of a small settlement fill the space, mostly of what looks like the locals going about their daily business until a symbol catches your eye. One of the locals is wearing a Resistance pendant around her neck. The image changes, and you see a small, hidden hanger with several x-wings on the docks.

Kylo shifts in his seat, his hands are balled in tight fists, and you can feel the fury pouring out of him.

"How are we JUST now finding out about this?" he says as a small chill creeps down your back. He sounds even more threatening than usual with his voice modulator and face hidden behind the mask. Kylo is staring directly at Hux, who straightens under his scrutiny.

"It's a small base Ren, they were able to move under the radar for the most part," Hux responded, his voice tight with his own anger.

The men started discussing plans around you, different ways of destroying the base, and any supporters of the Resistance. You zoned out slightly while looking aerial footage showing the settlement's landscape is shown on the hologram. Large cliffs are on the backside while open space is on either side. As the image continues to move around, you notice that the peaks have a small opening, separating them slightly. You bring your attention back to the conversation.

"We can have 3 units of Stormtroopers at each side of the settlement. They won't be prepared for a fight from every side. With the cliffs, we can easily box them in, and they will have nowhere to go." Hux says confidently. The men around the room all nod their heads in agreement except for the chrome stormtrooper and Kylo.

Your attention goes back to the hologram, something in your head nagging you. _That would be a mistake. There is no way they would trap themselves like that._ Focusing your eyes on the cliffs again, everything clicks in your head.

"Attacking with that plan would be a mistake. We would suffer mass casualties." You say as silence again descends across the room. Breaking away from studying the hologram, you see every set of eyes, including Kylo and the chrome stormtroopers masks, looking directly at you.

"Oh please, I'd love to hear your opinion on the matter. You shouldn't even be in this meeting, you have no training, you are just Kylo's plaything." Hux sneers at you. Kylo's head slowly turns back to face Hux, his hand moving slightly. Before Kylo can Force choke his General, you straighten your spine and look directly at him.

"You are right, General, I have no experience in drawing up battle plans." a sense of smugness washes over Hux's face. Kylo stills, his head slightly turning back in your direction. "I do, however, know that if we attack using your strategy, we will lose. The Resistance would never have a base that could allow them to be potentially trapped. There is a separation in the cliffs big enough to fly x-wings through. They will use that to their advantage to either attack or escape." Your voice never wavering, you knew you were right, you felt it.

A small hiss comes from the opposite side of the table, "She's right, they would be able to use the cliffs as shields. I'm sure their pilots could fly in that separation blindfolded." You look over to where the voice came from, and you made eye contact with the chrome stormtrooper, and they gave you a slight nod, your eyes widened. _Woah, she's a woman._

"We need to have units set up in the separation and TIE fighters on standby to provide support but with orders to not chase the fighters into the separation. They have to have some type of radar, so we should have our transports enter the atmosphere away from the settlement and fly low. We need to have the element of surprise." You say confidently until you look to Kylo, who is staring at you. His face hidden behind the mask, and doubt starts to creep into your mind. _What am I thinking? I don't know anything about battles. Surely the trained minds around this table know better than I would._

"She's right. We go with Y/N's plan." Kylo's modulated voice fills the silence, and you see several of the men exchange glances to one another.

"We are just to follow battle plans laid out by your whore Ren? I wonder what Snoke would think. You're slipping Ren, letting her distract you from your duties." Hux's voice was spitting pure venom.

Before anyone knew what happened, Hux was flown from his chair into the wall, his redden face becoming a deeper shade as his air supply was cut off. For a moment, you thought you had done that, but you looked to Kylo, and his arm was raised, and all his focus was on Hux.

"I agree, we need to go with Y/N's plan. The element of surprise and having units in the cliffs will be critical for an easy success." the woman said, mask still off. Kylo released the General and looked around the room. Murmurs of agreement came from everyone around the table, Hux's coughing the only other sound in the room.

"Phasma, prepare your troopers. I want your unit in the cliffs." Kylo commanded, and the chrome stormtrooper nodded.

Kylo got up, and everyone stood. "We leave in 2 days," he said and made his way towards the hatch.

You rushed to catch up with him, not wanting to be left behind. Ushar moved from the shadows and came up behind you as you followed Kylo out of the Command Center _._

As you reach the elevator, Kylo grips your arm and pulls you into a small storage closet of some kind. He pushes you against the back wall and pulls off his mask, the sound of your breathing and the little hiss from his mask is the only noise from the room.

Kylo moves his hand to your chin and makes you look at him in the eye before he crashes his lips to yours. Your eyes widen and melt slightly against the wall. The kiss is urgent like he was in the middle of a war inside his head. By this time, your arms wrap around his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles tense under your touch.

He breaks away from the kiss and rubs his thumbs over your redden lips roughly, hunger burning in his eyes.

"What you did in there…" Kylo starts.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just had to say something, and when Hux was so vile towards me again, I just snapped. Kylo, I really think this is the best way to ensure our success. I'm sorry I spoke out, but I know it'll work." You rush out breathless, not wanting to piss him off anymore than he was already.

"You did well in there. I'm proud of you, Princess." He said, his mouth meeting yours again.

He breaks the kiss and pulls away from you, leaving you wanting for more and placed his helmet back on. He reaches his hand out, and you accept it, letting him lead you from the little closet. Your cheeks flush when you see Ushar standing at attention at the side of the door. _Well, that's embarrassing. He problem heard everything._

Kylo's hand is on your lower back as he guides you into the elevator, and your little trio is stuffed back into the elevator. Kylo's hand is still placed on your back, just above your ass, and your heart races at the contact.

Kylo once again guides you off the elevator and walks you to your room, the hatch opening for him automatically. Ushar takes his place once again a statue by your door. The hatch closes, and Kylo removes his mask.

"So, uh, you're not mad at me about speaking up during the meeting?" You ask softly.

"No, I'm not mad. I had the same thoughts, but I wanted to see if you'd connect the dots independently. You did well."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." You give him a small smile.

Kylo takes a deep breath, and you think for a moment he is going to make his way towards you when instead, he moves for his helmet again.

"Be in the training room an hour early tomorrow. I have something for you, and we will need to go over it." Kylo said, his voice deep but emotionless.

With that, he exits your room, and you are left with your head spinning. You grab the bottle of wine you had opened earlier, still sitting on the counter. Not bothering with the glasses, you make your way into the refresher and pour a bath, drinking the deep red wine straight from the bottle.

You lower yourself into the tub and lay back, letting your mind process everything that happened today. Your thoughts always drifting off to Kylo, and his mood swings. _What the hell do we need to go over tomorrow, and why does it need to be so early? Doesn't the man value sleep at all?_


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning you woke up early, still nervous about why Kylo wanted training to start early. You climb out of bed, stretching and walk into the refresher to take a shower. You let the water run while you undress, steam starting to fill up the room.

Stepping into the hot water, letting it cascade down your back, you let your mind wander. Thinking of Nibiru and how much your life had changed. While you didn't miss your old life as much as you thought you would, a sharp pain stabs in your heart when you think of Lucie. She was your only friend, the only constant in your life, and the void she left behind was large. You hoped she was alive, doing okay, and most of all, happy. Besides the interactions you had with The Knights and Kylo, you were alone, no friends, and no one to just talk to. _Is Kylo a friend? His hot and cold routine with me makes it impossible to tell and is beyond frustrating. I wish I had Lucie here._

Lost in your thoughts, you wash your hair and body on autopilot. Once you finish rinsing your body, letting the vanilla-scented bubbles wash down the drain. Stepping out of the shower, you wrap yourself in a towel and go into the closet to find your training clothes for the day. As you rummage through the drawers, you find black leggings and a strappy backed top that would work for the day.

After getting dressed and drying your hair, you check the time. _Ah shit, I'm going to be late._ You throw your shoes on and rush out the door, startling Vicrul, who is standing guard.

"You're going to be late." His deep voice said behind his mask.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Are you coming?" You say you power walk to the elevator, pounding the button excessively, trying to get it to come faster.

Vicrul stands behind you, and you think you almost hear him snicker behind the mask. Finally, the doors open, and you both enter, and you again assault the button to get the doors to close quicker.

As the doors shut, you stand impatiently, you can almost hear a clock tick down in your head. Glancing at Vicrul, a thought distracts you, _I wonder what he looks like behind the mask._

Just then, the doors open, and you rush out, not caring if Vicrul was behind you or the stares you get as you walk quickly down the halls towards the training room. As you approach the door, you take a minute to breathe deep to catch your breath and regain your composure.

You open the large hatch to the training room to see Kylo in the middle as usual. He lifts his head slowly until his eyes clash with yours. You make your way slowly into the center, standing just in front of Kylo as he towers over you.

"You're late again, Princess." Kylo's voice is low, not hidden behind his mask.

"I know, I'm sorry." You say, still slightly breathless from rushing and just being in Kylo's presence.

Kylo looks up to Vicrul, who was standing guard by the door, "Leave us." his voice louder.

Vicrul turns and walks out of the room, leaving you with Kylo alone. He looks back down to you and brushes a stray piece of hair out of your face.

"We are going to have to do something about your tardiness Princess." He says while taking a step forward and consuming your vision.

Your breath hitches in your throat as you gaze up at him, his dark eyes almost sparkle in the light, and his warm scent surrounds you. The pull you feel towards him is electrifying and all-consuming, _I wonder if he feels it too?_

His eyes flick to your mouth, and you think he will kiss you, but instead, he backs away and moves towards the side of the room. You stand there in a fog, still in a sort of trance from his proximity.

You look over to where he stands and notice two things on the table. Making your way over, you recognize the first object, Kylo's lightsaber. A large, black, well-worn cylindrical 'T' sits next to a smaller black one. The smaller cylinder isn't the same shape as Kylo's and definitely isn't as large in both length and width. It looks new, with no scuff marks or wears on it. Kylo grasps the smaller lightsaber, his massive hand making it look even smaller than it really was.

"I had this made for you. You need to practice so you can get used to the power," Kylo says as he extends his arm out to give you your lightsaber.

You stare at it for a moment, not moving for it. You flick your eyes to Kylo's, and that same hint of desire you saw earlier was there. You reach out slowly to grasp it, your fingers brushing over his as he lets go.

It's heavier than you were expecting but not too bad. You turn it over in your hands, looking at the intricate detail that was put into it. While Kylo's had some wiring still visible and looked very rugged, almost like he made it himself, yours looked to be made by a master craftsman. Polished black with two silver indentions that wrap around at the top, your fingers naturally find the elevated rectangle with two buttons. You glance up to Kylo as he is holding his lightsaber. It looks so natural in his like it was a part of him.

"It's beautiful, Kylo. Thank you." You say, keeping your eyes on his face. _He really is gorgeous. I can't get over it._

"Let me show you how to turn it on," Kylo says as he moves around, clasping his saber to his side.

Your breath hitches yet again as he comes up behind you and brings his arm up next yours that is holding the saber. His hand wraps around yours and guides your fingers towards the buttons.

"The top button turns it on," he says, his voice right next to your ear.

You both glide your fingers up towards the button and press it down. A red blade shoots out the top, you feel the vibrations in your hand from the lightsaber's power. Kylo's other hand moves to your hip, slightly bracing you.

"That controls the standard blade," He says as he guides your fingers down slightly to the other button, "And this controls the second."

He pushes down on the button and a second blade shoots out of the end. The vibration becomes stronger but manageable. Kylo slowly removes his hand from yours and backs away slowly. His hand leaves your hip, and you can finally feel the full power you have with the lightsaber in your hand. Kylo steps around to stand in front of you again, his eyes never leaving you.

You tear your eyes away from your lightsaber to look up at him. His face has a red glow from the lightsaber. You give him a small smile as you get more comfortable with it in your hands.

Slowly you start to twirl it, feeling the weight of it in your hands, the power courses through your body. It's almost intoxicating as you feel it wash over you.

"I had it made so you can choose what you want, a single blade or double. The hilt is small enough that the double-ended blade is hidden, no one will know of it until you want them to." Kylo says as he watches you gain more confidence with your weapon.

You move your fingers to the first button and press, both ends extinguish simultaneously.

"Thank you, Kylo, I love it. The power that it gives off, I can't explain it. Do you feel it as well?" You ask, eyes darting to his lightsaber at his side.

"Yes, I do," He responds. "I want you to attack me like you do when we train. You need to get used to fighting with it." He says as he lifts his hand to his own lightsaber and flicks it on, the crackling sounds fill the air.

You glance down at the red blade and look back up to Kylo, your eyes wide, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Princess." His voice laced with what almost sounds like humor.

Reigniting your weapon to only the single blade, you and Kylo make your way closer to the middle of the room. Kylo waits for your strike and easily deflects it as you move. The contact between the two lightsabers makes you gasp lightly. It's like double the power, double the vibrations. You still feel like you are in control, but it's intense.

You and Kylo practice for the rest of the day, and long into the afternoon, Kylo finally starts to put you on the defense of his strikes. By the end, you feel confident with your lightsaber. You don't have the same effortless relationship with it as Kylo does. Still, you know that it'll become an extension of yourself with time.

Kylo calls the end of your training, and you make your way to the door. He stops to put his helmet back on. You both walk out of the training room and make your way back to your room. Your lightsaber dangles by your side in your hand. _I need a holster like Kylo has._

"I'll escort you back to your room since Vicrul isn't here." He says, his voice modulated again.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you're busy. I can walk myself." You respond, but Kylo ignores you, walking towards the direction of the elevators and your room.

The walk back to your quarters is mainly silent until you get to your door. The hatch opens as you approach, and you walk in, turning to see Kylo right behind you. You set your lightsaber down on the nearby end table and glance back up to him, his face hidden behind the mask.

"Thank you for the lightsaber. And walking me to my room. And training with me," you say, a slight blush creeping up your cheeks.

"You're welcome, Princess." His deep voice says behind the mask. "We will train again tomorrow before we leave the next day."

Your eyes shoot up to the slits you know his dark brown eyes are behind. "I…I'm going?" you stutter out. _I'm going to fight? What? I can't fight, I'm nowhere near ready!_

Kylo moves his gloved hand to your face, his thumb brushing against your cheekbone. "You are ready, Princess, and I won't let anyone harm you. I'll be by your side the whole time."

His words give you immediate comfort. Just as they did your first day, " _They will not harm you. No one will."_ You nod slightly against his hand.

Kylo makes his way to the hatch again and turns his head back towards you slightly. "I'll see you in the morning Princess. Do not be late again."

With that, he was out of your room, and your head was spinning. You pick up your lightsaber and make your way into your bedroom, placing it on the dresser and flopping down in the middle of your bed. _They want me to fight. I mean, I knew they would, why else would they be training me, but am I ready? Can I actually kill someone?_

You end up drifting off to sleep, the last thing you remember is hearing his voice in your head, " _They will not harm you. No one will."_ A small smile graces your face, and your mind finally relaxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry for the shorter chapter, this is a set up for the next several chapters that are going to be rather long. As always, thank you again for reading, commenting and voting! The feedback blows me away. Love y’all and see you next Sunday! xxx


	10. Chapter Ten

Training the next day was somewhat easy, mainly just practicing with your lightsaber. The more and more you practiced, the more you became one with it. The power you felt while yielding it was intoxicating, and while that excited you, it also terrified you.

You worked on trying to shield your mind from Kylo, to not allow him to see the fear gripping you like a vice. Your mind was racing, partly out of fear for yourself but mostly out of fear that you were going to have to hurt people, kill people. That wasn't you, at least it wasn't the old you.

Kylo finally called the training earlier than normal to prepare for tomorrow. His dark amber eyes watched you closer today. You felt his stare track every movement you made. You could feel him trying to work his way into your head. Not making eye contact with him and the feeling of needing to escape his stare growing, you quickly grab your bag and make your way to the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." You rush out the door and see both Vicrul and Usher standing guard and falling in line behind you. Vicrul reaches out and slips the small bag containing your lightsaber and extra clothes off your shoulder and carries it for you.

Once on the elevator, you felt like you could finally relax your mind. Kylo _is far enough away. He can't hear me anymore._ Your little duo walks you down the long hall, and they safely deposit you in your room.

Taking a deep breath, you throw your bag on the couch and roll your shoulders, trying to loosen the tension. Toeing off your black training shoes and leaving them in a messy pile by the hatch, you make your way to the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine. Not bothering with a corkscrew, you use the Force to pop the cork. _I love doing that,_ you smirk slightly to yourself.

You take a sip straight out of the bottle, the cool, crisp liquid washes over your tongue. Grabbing the bottle and peeling your clothes off, you leave a trail from the hallway into the refresher and turn on the bathwater. Taking another sip while you open a cabinet that contained different oils. Your fingers lightly brush against the small glass bottles, and you pick the lavender scented one, adding that to the steaming water.

Taking another generous gulp of wine, you dip your toe into the water. The heat stings but is bearable, so you lower yourself into the deep tub. Your arms are on either side of the ledge with the wine bottle dangling in one hand.

You inhale the soothing scent of lavender, letting it wash over you and try to relax. _Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll be okay. I will do whatever it takes to survive._ Taking another gulp of wine and setting the bottle on the floor, you submerge yourself underwater wholly. A sense of peace washing over you as the water covers. A part of you wishes you could just stay there, mind clear and at peace.

Using your feet, you push on the end of the tub and lift yourself out of the water. Using your hands, you rub your eyes, and your surroundings come back into focus. Sighing, you grab the wine again and take a drink.

After a while, the water starts to turn cold, so get out and dry yourself off. Grabbing the almost empty wine bottle, you make your way into the closet to slip on a nightgown and matching panties. This one is a deep blood red satin and falls about midway on your thighs.

Head fuzzy from the wine, you make your way back out into your room and crawl under the covers, trying to will yourself to sleep. The softness of your bed and the wine do nothing to calm your mind.

Tossing and turning, you try to find a comfortable position when you hear the hatch to your quarter open—distinct heavy footsteps making their way closer and closer to your bedroom. Your heart starts to pick up, beating faster in anticipation of who belongs to the footsteps.

Lifting yourself up into a seating position, Kylo busts through the door to your bedroom. He is still dressed in his regular clothes sans one mask and his gloves. His hair looks slightly disheveled like he'd been running his hands through it.

"Uh, hi." The confusion is evident in your voice. _What the hell is he doing here?_

Kylo doesn't say a word. He just stands there, staring at you. He looks angry, more angry than normal. _Shit, what did I do?_

His presence consumes all the air in the room. You shift on the bed, his stare pinning you to place as your heart thumps in your chest. Kylo slowly stalks his way to the side of the bed and racks one of his hands through his hair, a small tendril of hair falls in his eyes. _Gods, he always looks so good._

Kylo's nose flares slightly, and you remember once again that he can hear you. A deep blush washes over you, and you break eye contact with him. The scrutiny of his stare was too much for you to withstand.

"What are you doing here, Kylo?" You ask, almost exasperated with the entire situation; him in your room, having to fight tomorrow, the Force. Everything that has happened in the last week or so weighing on you.

"Your thoughts are so loud. I've told you how loud you are, and all day I've heard you in my head, warring with yourself about tomorrow." His voice was cold, hints of anger poking through.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't think you were close enough to hear me," you say quietly.

"I can always hear you, Princess."

"I'll try and block you out. I was just going to try to fall asleep anyway, so you shouldn't hear me soon anyway." your voice is quiet as you crane your neck up to look at him.

Kylo looks down at you, his eyes flicking from yours to your mouth and back up to your eyes. He still has fury in his eyes but there is a fire swirling just underneath the anger. He puts a knee on the edge of your bed and bends over. His hand slipping to the side of your neck and to the back of your head. He crashes your lips to his as he keeps his grip firm, not allowing you to move. As always, you melt into his touch, and he deepens the kiss, softly biting your bottom lip before his tongue slips in again. You move your hand into his hair, feeling the silky strands between your fingers and the other grips his shoulder, your nails digging into his clothes.

Kylo breaks the kiss and, in a blur, removes his grip and stands tall at the side of your bed. Your head is dizzy from the kiss, and his lightning-fast mood changes. Eyes heavy with desire, you look up to him again, his lips slightly swollen and still wet from the kiss.

"Have you been drinking?" He looks at your mouth again before pinning you down with his hard stare.

"Uh, yeah…I had a little wine." _More like the whole bottle._

He doesn't respond, just continues to look at you, only shifting ever so slightly on his feet.

"Tomorrow, you will meet us at the hanger. We will be traveling in my Command Shuttle, my Knights will also be going. The other stormtroopers will be taking several transports to their designated locations. Where is your lightsaber?" his voice is steady as he glances around the room for your weapon.

"Oh, it's in my bag on the couch." your voice is still breathless from his kiss.

Kylo turns on his heel and walks out of your room. A few moments later, he comes back with your lightsaber. You notice almost immediately how small your lightsaber looks in his hands. It almost makes you laugh.

He gently places it on your bedside table and looks down at you again.

"This needs to always be by your side. It cannot help you in the other room Princess." He scolds you.

"Yes, Commander." your voice small, and Kylo's nose flares again.

Kylo grabs your chin, forcing your eyes to his. "How many times do I have to tell you, Princess? You are to call me Kylo." He says forcefully before letting go.

"Yes, Kylo."

"Good. Get some rest, Princess and stop worrying, you are ready, and tomorrow will go fine." Kylo says as he looks over you once more before turning around, and just as quickly as he appeared, he left the room.

Staring at the door, he just went through you finally catch your breath. _Am I ever going to figure Kylo out?_

You glance over to see your lightsaber sitting on your nightstand and sigh quietly to yourself. _That's it. I'm going to sleep, no more th_ i _nking, no more worrying._ Your mind finally clears, and you drift off to sleep.

-

The next morning you wake up and get ready quickly. Wrapping a towel around yourself and your hair, you make your way into your room only to spot an unassuming black box on your bed. Securing your towel around your chest, you gently lift the lid and push back the red tissue paper. _Does everything in this place have to be black or red, I mean good lord?_

Lifting the black material out of its folded position, your eyes widen when you see what it is. _Holy shit. Is this what I'm supposed to wear today?_ You glance around, looking for some sort of sign when you spot a small card beside the lid. _"For today Princess."_

Flicking the card back on the bed and dropping the clothes back down into the box, you go into the refresher to dry your hair thoroughly. You discard both wet towels and dress in your robe to do your makeup. _Why am I doing my hair and makeup if I'm going to fight? This is ridiculous._

You finally finish, wishing silently to yourself you could prolong the inevitable. Having stepped into your underwear and selecting a bra, you walk back over to the box of material quietly taunting you. Taking a deep breath, you slide the pieces on.

Going into your closet, you find a pair of boots that have a slight heel and go up to your knees. Turning around, you look at yourself in the mirror, almost transfixed by what you see, staring back at you. The tight pants that were very similar to what you had been training in hug your legs. Your top is sleeveless, made out of a breathable and flexible leather-like material that clings to your curves and fans out slightly at your hips, giving the illusion of a skirt. You notice a black hooded cloak, almost identical to Kylo's, and slip that on as well as leather gloves that go up past your elbow. _I look so different, so…powerful._

You walk out of the refresher and grab your lightsaber, making your way to the living area. A large mass is lounging on your couch, massive scythe dangling off the back of the sofa.

"Vicrul, when did you come in?" you ask, watching him slowly sit up, somehow seeming even larger in a seated position.

"Not too long ago, are you ready to go?" he stands, scythe in hand and makes his way to the hatch, stepping aside to allow you to walk through.

The way to the hanger was quiet. You prepared yourself to build the wall around your mind from Kylo. It seemed easy for Kylo to keep you out of his head, but for you, it was easier to just let Kylo in. You had to really focus your energy on keeping him out.

Walking through to the hanger, you see Kylo in front of his Command Shuttle and the rest of the Knights standing near him. He looks up, and his eyes immediately find you. He turns in your direction, effectively ending the conversation he was having with Ushar.

The rest of the hanger is buzzing, stormtroopers loading into their respective transports. You spot Phasma off to your left, and she gives you a slight nod. Your heart is in your throat as you approach Kylo, Vicrul, and the other Knights board the ship.

"You'll be okay, Princess. No one will harm you. Let the Force guide you. You are ready for this. You will be with me and my Knights, we are to take over the base. Kill any Resistance that comes into your path." Kylo's voice seemed so sure, even hidden behind the mask.

Taking a deep breath, you both move towards the ramp and entering the Command Shuttle. The Knights have taken the same seats you remember them in from the first time you were in this shuttle. This time though, Kylo sits next to you.

"You're not piloting?" you glance over at him, his body takes up the entire space, and his leg is nearly touching yours.

"Not today." you could swear you almost heard a hint of amusement in his voice.

The shuttle vibrates silently as it prepares for takeoff, having made its way out of the hanger. Kylo shifts slightly, pulling something out of his pocket. You look out the front windows as the shuttle moves into light speed, the stars turn into white streaks as you hurdle through the galaxy. Something wraps around your thigh, startling you out of your trance. You look down to see Kylo wrapping a leather strap around your leg. His large finger working nimbly to close the clasp at your inner thigh. You blush at the contact, and you feel yourself heat with desire.

"To hold your lightsaber," he says quietly so that no one in the ship could hear him. His fingers glide against your thigh, just above the strap, and eventually, his touch leaves you. You feel the loss immediately, and you shift in your seat. _How can a simple touch make me want him so bad?_

"Thank you, Kylo," you answer back in a hushed toned. He simply nods slightly under his helmet.

The ship slows and begins its descent onto the planet. Through the front windows, you see the cliffs from the holograms out in front of you. Your adrenaline spikes, and you grip onto your lightsaber even harder, turning your knuckles white. Kylo's hand comes down and cups your knee, stilling the bouncing you didn't know you were doing.

"You ready, Princess?" Kylo asks his mask firmly in place.

"Yeah, I'm ready," you respond, trying to hide the quiver in your voice. You weren't ready, not at all.

Kylo and the Knights stand up in unison, and you fumble with the seatbelt. Finally, being released from its hold, you stand next to Kylo. You put your lightsaber in its holster on your thigh.

The Knights descend down the ramp. First, weapons at the ready and Kylo glances down at you one last time and makes his way to the ramp, with you following closely behind him. Before you descend, you take one last final breath and straighten your back, willing yourself to be strong.

You exit the shuttle and look around. Two transport shuttles have already landed and are fighting with the Resistance already. You spot the Knights easily slicing through the Resistance and carving a way for you and Kylo to safely enter the surrounding trees for cover. You move your way forward, following Kylo's lead, through trees until you spot some buildings. People are yelling, shouting commands, and you hear a few X-wings lift off just as the TIE fighters fly overhead.

_"You go to the right, Princess, I'll take the left. We need to get the base. The Knights will be behind us."_ Kylo's voice enters your head. You look over to him. Kylo ignites his lightsaber, the crackling sound fills your ears. Taking yours out of its holster, you flick it on, just keeping the single blade for now and start to move to the right of the first building. Just as you turn the corner, a man pops out with a blaster in one hand. You grab his arm and twist slightly as he fires, you drive your lightsaber through his stomach and up towards his chest. He gurgles on his own blood as it starts to seep out of his mouth, his eyes completely void of life.

You shove him off your lightsaber as you feel the Force, your fury starts to fill you up. The red mist you had fought for so long, you now welcome it. You let the Force guide you into the building and see several Resistance fighters surrounding holograms and equipment. You tear through them, carving through their bodies with ease, their blood splattered all over your face and body before Kylo is in the building. You turn on him, preparing to strike before you notice that it's Kylo.

"You're doing amazing, Princess. Follow me." Kylo commands. You follow behind him, your senses on high alert.

You and Kylo make your way through the community, stormtroopers, and Resistance fighters everywhere. You both make your way to the base and come to a stronghold. Kylo uses the Force to open the door and enter into a large room, empty and almost dark. The hair rises on the back of your neck. _This is a trap, Kylo._

Just then, Resistance fighters surround you and Kylo, locking the doors you just entered. You and Kylo put your backs to one another and circle, just waiting for the first attack. You hear the Knights try to open the doors but aren't able to. The Resistance makes the first move, and you each have four Resistance members attacking at full force. You dodge when one uses an electric staff to try and hit you. Making quick work of him, his internal organs end up in a messy pile near your boots, you move on to the next. The power coursing through you is like nothing you had ever felt before. Kylo was ripping through his opponents with the same ease as you were, ducking and dodging and slicing.

Finally ripping through your last attacker, you look over to Kylo as he plunges his lightsaber straight into the Resistance fighter's heart. Kylo turns off his lightsaber and the man falls to the ground, a puddle of his own blood pooling around him. He looks you up and down,

" _Are you okay?"_ his voice clear in your mind.

_Yes, I'm fine. Where is the base?_

_"We are in the base."_

He looks over you one last time before using the Force to open the door for his Knights. They rush in, weapons at the ready until they notice the pile of bloody bodies surrounding you and Kylo.

"Secure the base." Kylo's voice commands the Knights into action as the clear each room of the large building.

General Hux strides into the room, looking like he just exited his shuttle, not a hair out of place or speck of blood on him. Your blood begins to boil in your veins. How _can he command any force and not fight with them?_

Hux looks around, his face twisting with disgust when he notices the pile of bodies next to you and Kylo.

"I see you couldn't help yourself to at least keep one of them alive for intel, Ren. Shame. I'm sure they would have been most valuable for a short time, at least." his voice is laced with disgust.

"Well, if you were here to help, maybe then there would be someone left to capture." you spit, venom in every word.

Hux narrows his eyes at you, an evil smirk coming across his face. He is just about to say something when Phasma comes in. The chrome stormtrooper also has a bit of blood splattered on her armor.

"Commander, General, we have full control. Y/N's plans were spot on. The Resistance fighters tried to use the cliffs to their advantage, we were able to stop them and all fleeing Resistance fighters and sympathizers at the cliffs." Phasma turned to look at you before giving you a slight nod again. This time you returned the gesture.

The red mist you had begun to fade away, and you noticed your hand started to shake slightly. Kylo glanced over at you and looked down at your hand before turning to Hux.

"I assume you can handle everything from here, Hux, since all of the fighting is done? Wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty now." Kylo says, looking directly at Hux.

Kylo doesn't wait for Hux to answer. He grabs your upper arm and partially drags you out of the building. Your eyes squint as you both walk into the sunlight, you blink several times to get your eyes to adjust to the light. You look at your surroundings and wish you could go back to not seeing. Its total carnage around you. Bodies lying in pools of blood, buildings smoking, and crumbled down around you.

Tears prick your eyes, and Kylo pushes you through the town faster. A high pitched ringing is in your head, and you try to wipe the images from your mind. Kylo's ship becoming visible, and visions of you killing men flash in your head, the blood, the look they gave you as the life left their eyes, everything you had just done coming back to you all at once. A sob escapes your mouth as you raise the arm Kylo doesn't have a hold of to your mouth, and your knees become weak.

Kylo turns and bends slightly to lift you into his arms, cradling you into his chest. He walks up the ramp and closes it behind him, telling the pilot to take off. You're shaking as he sits down, not letting you out of his hold. He lifts one hand to take off his mask, revealing his clean face.

Silent tears stream down your face, and he takes his thumb to brush one of the tears off your cheek. You don't say a word, you can't, your mind is racing, the images never leaving. As the ship goes into hyper-speed, you finally make eye contact with him.

"Kylo, what have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sorry for the late update, writer’s block was a bitch this week! Hopefully it was worth the wait! As always, thank you so much for all the comments and votes, y’all have no idea how much it means to me! xxx


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Kylo_ **

Kylo looked down at her tear-stained and blood-splattered face, his black heart pinched at sight. She had done amazing, better than he honestly expected; she tore through the Resistance so quickly, he was fully prepared to have to help her. He had stayed hidden in the shadows of the first building and watched as she all but slaughtered the Resistance, not hesitating for a moment. When they entered the base command center, he knew it was a trap, but he wanted to test her and test her connection with the Force. He was not disappointed.

The power that flowed through her was impressive but what he didn't expect was the power he felt with her at his side. He wasn't sure why, but as they fought through the Resistance, he could feel his connection to the Dark Side deepen. They fueled one another, making them both stronger and more powerful than ever before. _We could be unstoppable. She must accept the Dark Side fully, let it consume her, and I'll be more than happy to show her the way._

Kylo moved his hand to her face to gently brush off a stray tear, her eyes pleading with him to help her, to comfort her. He was in over his head. He hadn't felt emotions similar to what she was experiencing since he was young, if ever. Snoke had been in his mind for as long as Kylo could remember, just whispers at first, but over time those whispers became louder and louder. Darkness was all he knew now, but he also knew he had to guide her to the Dark Side.

"Shh, it's okay, Princess. You did so well today." Kylo kept his voice low to be sure the pilot couldn't overhear their conversation.

"Kylo, I murdered dozens of people. Oh gods, I…I'm a murderer. I can't be this Kylo. Please, I can't do this." her voice was panicked, tears free-flowing down her face now.

"You can, Princess, you already have. You did what you had to do to survive, this is war; it's either you or them." Kylo responded while tightening his grip on her waist as his shuttle came to a halt in the hanger.

The ramp slowly lowered to let them out, and Kylo felt her wiggle to be let out of his hold. Kylo simply lifted her again as he stood, cradling her to his chest while her tears finally started to dry up. " _I cannot let anyone see me weak. Pull yourself together, at least until you get to your room."_ Her thoughts invaded Kylo's, and while it was a welcomed change from her replaying images from earlier, he didn't want her to have to try to walk.

Stepping off the shuttle and making his way down the long hallways, he felt a pang of gratefulness that the ship wasn't as busy as usual. Kylo felt her finally relax in his arms, exhaustion, both physically and mentally, wearing on her. Her head rests gently on his chest, eyes drifting closed as he enters the elevator to their rooms.

He took his time walking down the long hall towards their perspective rooms. He hesitated briefly at her door. The thought crossed his mind of taking her to his room. To his surprise, the idea didn't repulse him. _What are you doing to me, Princess?_

Using the Force, he opened the hatch to her quarters, the sound stirring her eyes open. Kylo feels her stare under his mark, and he glances down at her. Blood is still splattered across her face, and her tears have thankfully dried. He squeezes her softly with the hand he has wrapped around her thighs, and a hint of a smile crosses her face.

Kylo moves towards the bedroom, his heavy boots, and her breathing the only sound in the room. Confusion is swirling in Kylo's head at the pang of guilt that he feels when he looks at her grief-stricken face and the overwhelming pride he felt watching her rip through the Resistance fighters.

Kylo had done unspeakable things in his life while training with Snoke. Very early on, he learned to bury any emotion he may have felt and let the Dark Side fill the void. With her in his arms, that facade started to crack ever so slightly, and Kylo was left trying to make sense of it all.

He knew Snoke wanted her to turn to the Dark Side and that he was supposed to train her, guide her as Snoke did for him. The thought made his fist clench, but he pushed whatever he was feeling down, buried it, never to be thought of again. Kylo would not fail. He had come too far, done far too much to become distracted now.

Walking into her refresher, Kylo gently placed her on the bathroom cabinet and reached into the shower to flick the water on. He looked back, and she hadn't moved but kept an eye on his movement. Once the water was warm enough, Kylo walked back over and stood in front of her.

"You need to shower and get some rest," Kylo said, still wearing his mask, which was peppered with blood. He reached up and pushed the side button. A small hiss filled the room as he took the mask off and palmed it with one hand, holding it to the side.

"Okay." Her voice was small, quiet. Kylo hated it. He moved a bloody gloved hand to her waist and just rested it there.

"You did very well today, Princess," Kylo said meaningfully, his eyes boring into hers.

She didn't say anything but nodded slightly before diverting her eyes to her lap. Kylo's hand moved from her waist to grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were glassy, but no tears were falling.

"I mean it, Princess. You did well, you should be proud." His tone was low, but he was sincere.

She sighed in response, eyes still glassy, but she searched his face for something. Kylo didn't know what she was looking for until she spoke.

"Does it get easier? Please tell me this gets easier, Kylo." Her voice slightly cracked, and she was looking at him with desperation clear in her eyes.

Kylo kept his hand on her chin and moved the other to grip her waist. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but something within him wanted to take her pain away.

"It does, Princess. You have to let go of your past, kill it. Let the power, the Force, you felt while fighting fill you. You were amazing today, do not allow yourself to think any differently." Kylo's voice was stern but still soft.

She nodded and took a deep breath. Kylo could see the moment she cleared her mind, her eyes lost the glassiness, and she sat a little straighter.

"Thank you for bringing me back. We left your Knights behind, though." She said, her voice almost back to normal.

"You're welcome, Princess, and they will be fine."

The refresher was steamy now, the water making the air hot and sticky. Kylo let go over her chin and raked his hand through his hair. He squeezed her waist slightly with his other hand, bringing her eyes back to his.

"You need to take a shower. Vicrul will be at your door soon if you need anything." He needed some space. Her emotions were not something he was used to dealing with.

"Okay. Where are you going?" Kylo could hear a slight disappointment in her voice and her thoughts confirmed it; _"Why doesn't he want to stay?"_

"I am to meet with Snoke. He will want updates on how the mission went and how you did."

Her eyes widened at the mention of Snoke, and her back went rigid. He could see panic start to build, but she pushed the feeling down.

"Okay. Thank you again for everything." She looked up at him, a hint of a smile on her face.

Kylo squeezed her waist one last time and backed away from her, making his way to the door of the refresher. He turned around briefly to see her stripping out of her top, back facing him while she padded her way to the shower. She glanced back at him with a small smile, and he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He adjusted his hardening dick in his pants and slipped his mask back on.

Kylo made his way to the large red-walled room where he would always meet with Snoke, his throne in the center, and his guards surrounding him. The entire walk to the meeting, Kylo knew he had to bury whatever he was starting to feel for Y/N. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt, but he knew that Snoke would disapprove and find her to be a weakness.

As he approached the hatch to the throne room, Kylo slid the final iron bars around his mind and walked through the opening, kneeling before the Supreme Leader.

"Ah, Kylo Ren. Tell me, boy, how is your apprentice?" Snoke's graveled voice filled the room.

"Her training is going well. She is strong with the Force, just as you said. She did well today, tore through the Resistance scum like it was nothing." Kylo's voice remained even, no emotion in it. Snoke eyed Kylo.

"I sense your attachment to the girl. Is she a distraction?" Snoke replied.

"The girl is nothing to me. I am training her under your guidance, Supreme Leader. I have given everything to the Dark Side. Nothing can distract me from fulfilling my purpose." Kylo's voice sounded sure, no hesitation present.

"You should hope so. If she comes to be a distraction, I will order her death, and you will be the one to do it." Snoke's anger was rising. He pulled his leathery body up from the throne, sitting up straighter with his threat. "Make no mistake, I sense your turmoil. She will be your downfall."

"That will not be necessary, Supreme Leader. I will not disappoint you. She has darkness within her, I will help guide her to the Dark Side." Kylo kept his eyes on Snoke, noting every movement he made.

"We shall see Kylo Ren. You will bring the girl with you to our next meeting."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

With that, Snoke raised his boney hand up, dismissing Kylo from the room. Kylo lifted himself off the ground and turned his back to Snoke. He kept his mind utterly clear of any thoughts as he made his way through the hatch.

Anger rose in Kylo. He felt it consume him as he made his way towards the command center. He slipped into an empty room and paced back and forth, his chest rising rapidly. Snoke's words echoed in his mind and only added fuel to the fire.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and tore through the wall, hot liquid metal poured from the slash marks from his strikes. He tried to release all of the anger, all of the frustration, but as he flipped his lightsaber off, he still felt the storm of emotions he did before.

He left the now destroyed room and changed his path from the Command Center to his quarters. Fists clenched, he stormed down the hall, tension flowed off of him like a waterfall.

Kylo knew that Snoke was partially right. Over the last few weeks, their attachment with one another had grown. The connection they had together with the Force was undeniable at this point, especially after going into battle together.

In the past, Kylo had read something about Force Dyads, before he was ever a part of The First Order but thought it was a myth. Now, after training and fighting with one another, he wasn't so sure it was a myth.

Kylo finally made his way to his room, only briefly looking at Y/N's hatch before entering his own quarters. He discarded his mask and rubbed the palm of his hands into his eyes and paced the room, mind still racing with thoughts of Dyads and Snoke's words from the meeting.

Making his way to his refresher, he stripped out of his clothes and plunged into a cold shower. The water felt like ice, but he welcomed the discomfort. He welcomed anything that would clear his mind. After washing the blood, dirt, and grime from the day away from his body, he wrapped a black towel around his waist and padded to his closet, slipping on a pair of black lounge pants.

His feet guided him out of the closet and out of his quarters. Still shirtless, he was thankful that this area was completely private as he opens the hatch to her quarters and quietly made his way into her room.

Just as he had done every night since her arrival, he took a seat in the dark corner and watched her sleep. His mind quieted in her presence, but tonight he wouldn't allow it.

As he sat in the shadows, he plotted his next move. Thankfully it didn't take long until he knew what he had to do. When tomorrow came, he would break her, pushing her farther into the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So while I was writing this chapter I had Easier by Mansionair pretty much on repeat the whole time. Also these last two chapters took more time than I was anticipating so I’m sorry about being a day late with the update again! 
> 
> I know wounds from lightsabers cauterize and there would not be any blood, however it’s not as dramatic. I meant to put this in chapter 10’s note but here we are. 
> 
> I love seeing every comment and every kudo, it makes my day. I know I say it all the time but it truly means the world to me that even one person wants to read what I’ve written. Love y’all xxx


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Hey y’all! Hold on to your hats, this chapter is going to get a little rough. If you are not comfortable with kink, rough sex etc. please do not read.

You awaken suddenly from your sleep, your eyes flick open and scan the room as you pull yourself up. At first, all you see is darkness, the only light coating your bedroom coming from the large window. Your eyes adjusting and your brain finally catching up, you notice a large figure by the door. You can make out his broad, muscular shoulders and dark waves of hair even in the low light. Your eyes travel from his massive shoulder down his tone back, the glow from the rays of the ship, highlighting two small dimples on his lower back. Black lounge pants sit loosely on his hips as you notice his fists clench as he feels your stare.

He stays completely still for a moment and takes a step closer to the door. You tear yourself away from ogling at him as he reaches for the handle.

"Wait." Your voice is lower than expected from sleeping. Kylo freezes but doesn't turn around. Cocking your head to the side slightly, "Don't leave."

Kylo doesn't turn around, and you just stare at his back. You were emotionally drained from the day and didn't want to keep dancing around him. He had to feel the tension around both of you. It was thick enough to slice through. You were tired, tired of the hot and cold mood swings Kylo had with you, tired of battling with yourself to keep the darkness away, and tired of still resorting back to the quiet, timid girl you once were. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, but it felt like a lifetime.

When Kylo left you alone to meet with Snoke, you did as you were told, you took a shower and watched as the blood that stained your body washed down the drain. You wouldn't allow yourself to breakdown again. Kylo's words replayed in your mind _"You have to let go of your past, kill it. Let the power, the Force, you felt while fighting fills you."_ You knew he was right. Hell, you could feel the darkness start to worm itself inside you weeks ago.

Kylo slowly turned towards you, your eyes flicking up to meet his. His eyes bored into yours as your heart started thumping in your chest, loud enough you half expected him to hear it. You moved slightly to the side to flick on the bedside lamp, a warm glow illuminated the room as you turned back to face him. His jaw clenched, and you saw his eyes flick to your mouth and then lower to your breasts before clashing with your eyes again.

"How long have you been here?" You ask, voice still husky from sleep.

"Hours." Kylo's voice was deep. It rumbled out of his chest and filled the room.

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me?"

Kylo didn't respond. He just stared at you. You felt your nerves kick up but slowly removed the blankets and got out of the bed. Kylo's eyes never left your face as you padded your way over to stand directly in front of him. His scent surrounded you, and a sense of calmness washed over you. You didn't allow yourself to second guess anything. You pushed your nerves down and willed yourself to be confident.

You waited for his answer, unsure if you were actually going to get one. As you waited, you gazed up at him, trying to commit his face into your memory. His hair seemed more unkempt than normal like he had been tugging at it at some point. As you were taking inventory of your view, _he really does look like the Gods themselves created him. Kylo_ mashed his full lips together slightly, drawing your attention to his lips.

"You needed rest, and I'm not in the mood to talk." His voice was low but stern. You flenched slightly at his words.

Sighing, you tore your eyes away from his lips and searched his eyes for any sense of emotion. You were greeted with dark pools, void of anything. He had firmly put his walls up again, and frustration grew within you. You felt it start to bubble to the surface, and before you knew what you were doing, you moved up on your tiptoes and crashed our lips to his.

Kylo was made of stone, unyielding to your kiss. You moved your hands to his shoulders as you took a small step closer to him. Heat was rolling off his body, and you felt a hand wrap around your waist and grab ahold of your ass. His other hand made its way to the back of your neck, holding you in place as you felt Kylo's tongue push through. Your body automatically relaxed in his hold, and you melted into him as he warred with your mouth. You felt your core flood with wetness as his large hand gripped harder on your ass, forcing your body to become flush with his. You moan softly and dig your nails into his back as you try to relieve the pressure building within you.

Just as quickly as you rushed him, he removed himself completely from the kiss. Head foggy and eyes unfocused, it took you a moment to gather yourself. Kylo's chest was rising and falling rapidly, and flames were burning in his eyes. A combination of raw desire and confusion flowed through you as Kylo ran his hand through his hair and clenched his fists at his side, not saying a word.

Frustration and anger from his rejection took the place of confusion and desire you had felt just moments ago. Kylo's presence at that moment infuriated you, and you wanted nothing more than for him to leave. You felt embarrassment from kissing him when obviously you've misread all his signals. He didn't really want you, just when it was convenient for him. _Fuck that. Fuck him._

"Get out. And please, next time you want to sneak into my room in the middle of the night, don't." your voice was cold. Without taking another look at him, you turned around and made your way back to your bed. Before you reached the edge, you heard your bedroom door slam.

Releasing a pent up breath, you fall into your bed, exhaustion from the day taking your body under before your mind could start reeling from your late-night visitor.

—

The next morning you were awoken by the sound of the main hatch in your quarters opening and closing. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, and the annoyance from last night came sweeping back. Not caring you were still in your nightgown, you stormed to your bedroom door, ripping it open and walking with purpose to confront your intruder. As you came to the living area, you saw a large frame, dressed in all black, back turned towards you, looking at something on the side table.

"Kylo, I thought we went over this last night. I don't want you in my room." your annoyance was evident in your tone.

The black-clad figure stood, but instead of the deep brown-black long curls, you were expecting, short light brown hair is in its place. The figure slowly turns, and your eyes widen slightly as you take in the man before you. His blond brown hair is cut short on the sides with longer, floppy hair on the top. He has a chiseled jawline and sculpted cheekbones with blue-grey eyes meeting yours. Laying on the side table, you finally notice a scythe. _Holy fuck. Is this Vicrul?!_

"Vic...Vicrul?" you sputter out.

"Good morning, Y/N. I trust you slept well. I'm to take you to the training center" Vicrul's eyes darted down, taking in your appearance with the right side of his mouth tilting up slightly in a small smirk.

"Oh…uh…yes. Let me go change real quick." Your cheeks were flaming red, and you all but ran back to your room.

Throwing open the door, your heart raced as you quickly changed into your training clothes and threw your hair up in a ponytail. You splashed some cold water on your face, washing away the remnants of sleep and trying to get yourself together.

Walking back out to the living area, stopping only to gather your lightsaber and fastening the dark leather holster to your upper thigh. Vicrul is in what you assume is the spot he has claimed on your couch, sprawled out like usual, only this time without his mask. As you make your way into the room, he turns his head slightly to see you, and his eyes once again roam over your body.

"Ready?" He says as he swings his muscular legs off the couch, standing to his full height. He grabs his scythe and walks over by the front hatch.

"Yeah, let's go."

As always, Vicrul leads the way, taking your normal route to the training center. As you step into the elevator, you sneak a glance in his direction.

"So, uh, no mask?" You ask, tearing your eyes away from him, staring straight ahead at the black metal doors.

"Not today." His voice laced with underlying humor.

"Did everyone come back, okay? The other Knights, I mean? Ushar?" You asked, genuinely worried about them.

"Yes, Princess, we are all fine." He looked down at you, a full smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh good, that's great to hear. I, um, I'm sorry we left without you. Also, please just call me Y/N." You shift slightly on your feet, embarrassment heating the back of your neck as you think about leaving them behind yesterday.

"There is no need to apologize. We were all okay."

Just then, the doors opened, and Vicrul's back immediately went rigid, and he moved slightly in front of you. You looked from Vicrul to what caused the sudden change in his posture, and your stomach dropped. Standing in front of you both was General Hux, a disgusted smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Ah, if it's not Y/N, kill any more Resistance scum today?" he taunted, causing your back to straighten and your hand twitches slightly.

"Move General." Vicrul's tone turned from friendly & conversational to threatening in an instant. Hux didn't even acknowledge Vicrul's presence, his eyes trained on you.

"Hmm, not so tough without Kylo around? Well, run along, wouldn't want Kylo missing his little whore." Hux smirked and turned his back to you. This time you smirked back.

Raising your arm, you felt the Force flow through you, and Hux was slammed against the wall, his hands trying to grasp the invisible hold around his neck. You moved your fingers closer together, putting more pressure on his windpipe as you walked around Vicrul and stood right in front of Hux. Your smirk still plastered on your face. You tilted your head slightly, watching him squirm beneath your hold. You noticed his face was moving from a beet red color to a purple tint, so you released the pressure just slightly.

"Ahh General, last time I checked, I fought with our troopers while you what? Hid away from any real danger until the threats were naturalized by myself, Kylo, the Knights, and the rest of the troopers?" Your face was inches from his. You loved seeing the mixture of fear and anger in his eyes. "You may think I'm just some little whore, but this little whore has your life balancing in her hands. Nowhere to hide now, huh Huxy?"

You moved back slightly, taking one last look at him under your mercy, reveling at the moment until you dropped your arm. Hux fell into a pile of pale limbs and dark clothes at your feet. He gasped for air, and you loved the sound.

Not giving him a second more of your attention, you moved your gaze over to Vicrul. His face was stone, but his eyes were furious and trained on Hux. You turned your back to Hux and made your way to the training center. Vicrul caught up to you and peered down at you.

"That was kind of incredible. I was expecting you to be emotional after yesterday, but here you are quite the opposite." Vicrul sounded somewhat impressed, but his words made your heart clench at the mention of yesterday.

You knew you had to somehow come to terms with the things you did yesterday, and you knew you would be doing it again. As Kylo said, this is war, and you were a part of it now.

"Did it get easier for you?" you asked, voice softer than you expected.

"Yeah, it did. It will work for you too, Y/N. You did very well yesterday. We were all impressed." Vicrul said, smirking down at you.

You laughed, a small flicker of warmth softly flickered in your heart, knowing that not only Kylo thought you did well, but his Knights as well. You wanted to be strong, to do well, and not be a burden to anyone.

As you approached the main hatch door to the training center, you stopped in front of it and turned towards Vicrul. Those light grey-blue eyes stared down at you, a flicker of amusement danced in them.

"Thank you, Vicrul, that means a lot to me," you say sincerely, reaching up to touch his arm.

The hatch opens suddenly, and you both look over to see a fuming Kylo. His eyes dart from your face to your hand to Vicrul's face. Kylo's eyes clash down back to yours as you remove your hand from Vicrul and turn to face Kylo completely.

"Kylo," you say with no emotion in your voice, still upset with him from last night.

Kylo moved his piercing eyes to look at Vicrul and growled, "Leave. Now."

Vicrul looked down at you briefly and turned down the hall in which you both just came. You looked back at Kylo and glared until you pushed passed him and entered into the training area. Kylo's heavy footsteps pounded behind you as the hatch slammed shut. You took in your surroundings and noticed you were alone. The fire that was ignited from the altercation with Hux surfaced as you turned abruptly to face Kylo.

"What the hell was that, Kylo? Why were you so rude to Vicrul?" You half yelled at him as he peered down at you, anger in his eyes.

"Careful Princess, it would be in your best interest to watch your fucking tone." He sneered at you, only fueling your anger.

"Or what Kylo? You'll use me, fuck me or ignore me again? I'm not your plaything, and you had no right to be so aggressive with Vicrul." you bit back. You weren't backing down from him.

Kylo didn't say anything right away, just stared. Rolling your eyes on a heavy sigh, you made your way to the hatch. _Fuck this. I'm not going to just stand here waiting for an explanation._

Just as you walked passed him, you felt Kylo's arms wrap around your stomach, and your back hit his chest. He heaved you up as he stood up straight, and you fought against his hold. Your legs kicking in the air and your hands pulling at his arms to release you.

"What the fuck? Put me down, Kylo!" You screamed at him as he manhandled you.

Somehow during your fight, Kylo made his way to the side of the training room and pushed you up against the wall. Your breasts and face were flush with the cold wall, and Kylo's hips pinned you in place. You moved your arms up, trying to get enough leverage to push yourself off the wall when Kylo's hands grabbed your wrists and twisted them behind your back. He held both in one of his hands as the free one caressed the side of your body, resting on your hip and keeping a tight squeeze.

"Have you forgotten Princess, or do you need a reminder? You are fucking MINE." His face was right next to yours. You felt his breath on your ear, and a shiver of desire ran down your spine. He chuckled ruthlessly at your reaction. His hand released your hip and shifted to your ass, and he squeezed it hard before moving slightly to land a rough slap on it, making a small moan escape your lips.

His hand left your ass he skimmed over your body until he gripped your breast hard. His other hand let go of your wrists and moved to the back of your neck, grabbing the hair at the base and pulling back tightly. His mouth moved to the side of your neck, and he sucked the delicate flesh, nipping lightly at your pulse.

"Tell me. Tell me you're mine," he whispered in your ear before pushing his hips further against you.

You could feel his hardening length and your hips pushed back against his. Your anger and desire were morphing into each other, and it was becoming harder and harder to tell them apart.

"No." You rushed out as your body continued to betray you.

Kylo moved and turned you around, your back slamming against the wall hard as he slipped his hand around your neck. He didn't squeeze, just held you in place while his other hand roughly kneaded your breast. His mouth crashed to yours, his tongue fucking your mouth as you melted into his touch. The kiss was messy and hurried. You both attacked one another like you had been starved.

His grip on your neck tightened as he broke away from the kiss, his eyes looked at your reddened lips, and he growled, returning his mouth to yours. You felt Kylo's hands move from your breast down to the edge of your pants, his long fingers slipping under the elastic band and cupping your cunt. Your hips moved forward as you tried to find some friction from his touch.

"Look at you, Princess, so desperate for my cock. Let's see how wet this pussy is." Kylo pushed away from the small fabric barrier and ran his fingers across your slit. "Fuck, you're already dripping."

He plunged one of his thick fingers deep inside you and pumped slowly before adding another finger. You moaned as the pressure inside you built. He curved his fingers within you and started to rub the soft spot inside you as you clawed at his shoulders.

"Oh god, Kylo, please," you moaned, feeling your climax start to build, and Kylo used his thumb to rub your hardened clit.

You were writhing on his fingers, begging for more. Kylo moved his free hand to yank your top and bra down, exposing your breasts. His eyes feasted on you for a moment. He bent his head down and sucked one of your nipples into his mouth, lightly biting before swirling his tongue over it.

"Please, Kylo. I'm going to cum" you were so close, you felt your orgasm coming, just a few more pumps and you would break apart.

"Beg for it, Princess. Beg Daddy to let you cum." Kylo said as he increased his pace.

Your mouth hung open as you were on edge, his eyes filled with lust burning into yours.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, god, please please please." You rushed out.

His hand came down hard, slapping your breast before kneading it roughly. "What Princess, I couldn't hear you."

"Fuck, please, Daddy. Let me cum." You begged you felt your walls start to pulse around his fingers, unable to hold on much longer.

"That's a good girl Princess. Cum all over my fingers."

At his command, you shattered, moaning his name and coating his fingers in your cum as you rode through your orgasm. Kylo removed his hand from you, and his fingers glistened.

"Open." He commanded.

You hesitated, not exactly sure what he was planning on doing but having a good idea. His free hand wrapped around your jaw and squeezed.

"I said, open." His voice was stern but still laced with lust.

Blinking at him, you slowly opened your mouth for him. He shoved his fingers in your mouth.

"Suck them clean."

Your entire face reddened in embarrassment, but you did as you were told. You twirled your tongue around Kylo's fingers and sucked until he pulled them out of your mouth. Before you could start to think straight, his mouth crashed to yours, his kiss consuming you.

He wrapped his arms around you, lifting you up as your legs off the ground and straddled around his hips. Kylo moved, never breaking the kiss as you threaded your fingers through his hair and ground your core against his hard length. His grip on your ass tightened, and you moaned into his mouth.

Kylo lowered you onto a table, using the Force to clear the training equipment off and clattering to the floor around you both. Kylo moved his hands from your ass and ripped off your pants and fully removed your top before undoing the clasp to his pants. His eyes bore holes into your body as he wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped slowly.

He was already hard, and your eyes grew at the sheer size of him. You weren't sure if you would ever get used to seeing it, but it made your mouth water and your pussy clench together.

You grew restless waiting for Kylo to touch you, so you pushed yourself up onto your elbows and started to reach for him.

"Do you want my cock, Princess?" Kylo asks, his heavy-lidded eyes stared straight at you, his grip on his dick never wavering, just slowly moving up and down as his abs tensed with each movement.

"Yes, fuck me, please, Daddy," your voice was still husky from your orgasm, and Kylo smirked down at you.

He moved towards you and gripped your hips, pulling you down the table and wrapped both legs around his waist. Kylo lined up and, in one fast motion, thrust into you to the hilt. Your back arched, and you moaned at the intrusion. Kylo didn't move at first, allowing you to get used to his size.

You looked up at him, eyes hungry and begging him to move. Kylo pounded into you as he sucked your neck, your breasts, your collarbone, leaving little discolored patches across your body.

"Ah fuck, you feel so good, Princess. Who's tight pussy is this?" Kylo husked out, his voice low.

"God, your's Kylo. It's yours." You moaned out. Another orgasm was quickly approaching as you pushed your hips up to meet every thrust.

He moved his hand from your hip, leaving a red handprint in its place, and used his thumb to circle your clit, the other hand lifting and placing it on your abdomen, applying pressure.

White light burst behind your eyes, and you felt your pussy pulse around him as you gushed all over his cock. Your orgasm started to subside, and Kylo was still relentlessly pounding into you.

You shifted, trying to ease away, your body overly sensitive from the two back to back orgasms. Kylo's hands left your clit and abdomen to grip your hips tightly, keeping you in place.

"Please, Daddy, I can't, not again." You begged you could already feel the tension in your spine building.

"Yes, you can, Princess. You're going to cum all over my cock, and I'm going to fill up your pussy" Kylo growled out.

Kylo moved one of your legs up, resting on his shoulder, and he bent down, taking your mouth in his. He quickened his pace, and at this new angle, it somehow felt like he was moving deeper into you, pounding against your cervix.

"I…I…I'm…Fuck…" your eyes rolled in the back of your head.

"Cum Princess. Cum now." he rasped.

You exploded, screaming his name as you felt him twitch and a warmth spread inside you. He stayed still, letting his cock soften as he kissed you before he slipped out, his cum dripping out of your pussy, and stood. Kylo shoved his cock into his pants, still clothed otherwise, and grabbed your pants. Slowly he put them on for you and situated your top so that you were fully covered. Your body still hummed felt like you were boneless.

Before you could move, Kylo scooped you up and cradled you to his chest. You smiled at the movement. Being in his arms was quickly becoming your favorite thing.

Kylo made his way to your chambers but took the back way, not opting to take the more public route. You relaxed into his chest, his warmth and scent comforting you until your eyes slipped closed.

The ding of the elevator opening to your floor brought the world into focus. Kylo was approaching the hatch to your quarters but walked passed it.

Lifting your head, you looked at him, confused. "You just passed my room Ky. Where are we going?" you asked softly. His eyes darted to yours at the use of his shortened name. A blush crept onto your cheeks, embarrassment flooding you.

"You're not going to your room. I'm taking you to mine," Kylo said lowly, his words clearing the fog in your mind, and your heart started to race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hopefully this was worth the wait! I’m really proud of this chapter, the last couple felt rushed and not up to the quality I want. That being said, I’m still going to do my best to get weekly updates out. Thank you for all the votes and comments thus far, it keeps me motivated to keep writing. xxx


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Your mind started to churn at the thought of going to his room as he carried you to the door at the end of the hall. Turning your head to look at the side of his face, beauty marks sprinkled across the pale skin, you willed yourself to not panic. _His room has been right next to mine all this time?_

Kylo approached the hatch, which opened at his presence. He stepped through the threshold, not wavering his hold on you as you turned away from his face and took in his quarters. They were very much like your own, just bigger, much bigger. While your room had dark red roses, always fresh and always present, his room had minimal color. Little accents of red and chrome popped up occasionally; it was mostly black. The walls were made of glass, looking out onto the galaxy, TIE fighters and other transporters could be seen flying off in the distance. It was a gorgeous view, one you didn't think you'd tire of seeing, but the rest of his quarters were cold, not much warmth to be found.

Kylo walked down the hallway, passing several closed doors as he made his way into what you assumed would be his bedroom. As he stepped into the space, you realized you were, in fact, right. A massive bed, both longer and wider than yours, was set in the middle of the farthest wall, black bedding, and a black four-poster bed took up the wall. Two nightstands with lamps similar to yours sat alone on the small tables. Kylo gently placed you on the bed and took a step back, looking down at you.

"Stay here, Princess," he said quietly before disappearing in the refresher. Your mind was still a bit foggy from the sex in the training center, and your limbs were still weak. Slowly you closed your eyes, not entirely falling asleep but just resting. You heard the water turn on and then movement beside you.

Peaking an eye open, Kylo stood before you shirtless before bending slightly and picking you up again. His naked chest was warm and hard beneath you, and before you were ready, he slid you down his body, gently placing you on your feet. He kept his hands on your waist, and you rested your arms on his muscular arms while you got your balance.

Kylo slowly removed your top and undid your bra, his large fingers making quick work of the little clasp. His eyes darted to your chest, hunger filling his dark eyes as he took you in before working your pants down and having you carefully step out of them. His eyes flared when he saw traces of his cum that had leaked out of you. His calloused hand traced up your body and lightly flicked your hardened nipple, causing a shudder to rack down your spine.

"Get in the shower," he commanded, his tone was firm but not angry.

Doing as you were told, too tired to argue with him, you turned around and got into the shower. You felt his stare on your ass the whole way, making your smile to yourself. As you stepped in, you tipped your head back and closed your eyes, the warm water cascading down your back. The heat felt terrific on your sore muscles, and you felt yourself relax. You quickly wash yourself and your hair before turning the water off and searching for a towel.

Spotting the black towel hanging near the door or the shower, you step out and wrap yourself in the soft fabric. Kylo is nowhere to be seen, which allows you to clear your head a bit and get your bearings.

Sure he was being somewhat sweet, _sweet? Was that even the right word?_ but he just fucked you within an inch of your life. He was probably just making sure you wouldn't have a complete mental breakdown and go back to his pissy self. _Excellent, can't wait for the next mood swing._

You dry off completely before making the decision to get out of his room as quickly as possible. If he wanted to use you for sex, fine. You would use him just the same, not linger around and certainly not make yourself comfortable in his room, even though a small, _okay, a large_ part of you wanted the games to end.

You had never felt more confident, stronger than you did right now, and you knew that Kylo played a large part in that, hell if he wasn't the entire reason. The connection you felt towards Kylo was becoming harder and harder to ignore as the weeks passed. By now, you knew that he felt it too, but you also knew he wouldn't admit it.

Looking around the area for your clothes but couldn't find them. Instead, you see black briefs and a large black knit sweater folded in a neat pile on the counter. Kylo must have laid these out for you while you were in the shower. The thought made you smile softly and your heart warm, but you pushed the feelings away.

Sighing, you slip on the briefs and have to roll the top several times for them to fit somewhat. Grabbing the sweater, you pull it over your head, and immediately the knit material engulfs you. The arms are way too long, and the bottom hits you just above your knees. You can't help but let a small laugh out. You look absolutely ridiculous. Working to roll up the sleeves so that your hands are free, another laugh is caught in your throat.

One last look in the mirror makes you smile, and you pad your way out to the bedroom. Kylo has his back to you, still bare from earlier, staring out into the galaxy from the window. Walking further into the room, you stop to take it in, not sure if or when you'd be back. Kylo turns toward you, his face unreadable, but you notice his dark eyes flick up and down your body. You shift your weight, unsure of what he wants from you.

"Do you like him?" Kylo asks, his voice even but low.

"What?" Confusion marred your face as you tried to understand him correctly.

"Vicrul. Do. You. Like. Him?" He started slowly stalking over to you, and instinctively you stepped back.

"What? No! I mean, I like him, he has treated me with nothing but kindness, and he stood up to Hux for me earlier."

Kylo stopped at your words, and his posture changed dramatically. His spine became rigid, and his hands balled into tight fists.

"What happened with Hux?" he spits out, anger laced his tone.

"Oh well, when Vicrul and I were coming off the elevator, Hux was waiting and taunted me. Vicrul went to defend me, but I kinda snapped."

"What did you do?" Kylo's voice still angry, but he moved closer to you, his eyes pinning you to the floor.

"I…I may have thrown him against the wall and lightly choked him before telling him that I thought it was ridiculous he hid away from the fighting." You trailed off, not keeping eye contact with him. You were proud of what you did. Hux had it coming, and it felt good, watching him squirm under you while having complete control of whether he lived in that moment.

"I see," Kylo said, now standing before you.

"I'm sorry…you know what? I'm not sorry, Hux deserved it. I'm tired of his shit, and I would do it again." You felt your anger build. Hux was an ass, there was no denying that, but you also knew it wasn't your place to say anything.

"I'll deal with Hux in the morning." his tone was final and left no room for questions.

"Okay."

"Get on the bed." Kylo's tone changed to one you recognized from earlier, making you flood with wetness. You slowly made your way to his bed and sat on the edge.

Kylo moved to stand in front of you, pushing in between your legs. He tilted your chin up with his hand, forcing you to look up at him. Without saying a word, he lowered his head down and smashed his lips to yours. It was a dominating kiss like he was trying to brand you, and you met his hunger with every flick of tongue and every moan.

He pushes you back, pressing his hips to yours, making you groan louder. You were still sore from his earlier pounding, but that feeling was quickly going away, replaced with desire. He runs his hands down your body before gripping your wrists and pulling your arms above your head, trapping them beneath one of his massive hands.

Kylo keeps kissing you as you grind your hips to meet his and provide you some relief. You could feel your wetness drip down your thighs. He finally breaks the kiss, letting you both come up for air.

Suddenly Kylo stands up, leaving you breathless and confused below him. You can tell he is warring with himself, and you see the moment he loses the battle.

"Go to sleep, Princess," he says as he takes a small step back. "I'll be back soon."

With that, he disappears into the refresher, leaving you staring at the ceiling, your body still spinning from his touch. Taking a steadying breath, you sit on the edge and look toward the door, Kylo just went through. _I should just go, no use to wait for him to tell me to leave._

As you sat there, thinking of what you should do, go or stay, you make up your mind. _If he wants me gone, then he is going to have to tell me himself. I'm not going to make this easier for him._ With your mind made up, you stand briefly to get under the soft sheets before wondering what side was his. Kylo's scent envelops you, making you relax further into the mattress.

You peel your open slightly as you feel the bed move with an added weight. Kylo is sitting on the opposite side of the mattress, staring down towards his feet. You work to keep your breath even, not wanting him to know you were staring. His shoulders looked tight, and scars marred his back, which made your heart clench. A part of you wanted nothing more than to kiss every mark and help take away the pain you knew all too well.

Kylo lifted his head, still facing away from you, and slowly got under the sheets and laid down. He didn't look over at you, but you could feel the heat of his hand close to your own. You itched to touch him, but you were positive if you touched him, he would leap out of bed or force you out. Keeping your hands to yourself, you took a quiet breath before closing your eyes, letting Kylo sit in silence with his thoughts as you drifted off to sleep.

-

You wake up a few hours later, disoriented, trying to remember where you were before turning your head to see Kylo's back facing you. His hair was sprawled across his pillow like spilled ink, and you could see the slight movement of his breath in the dim light.

Rolling over onto your back, you stare up at the ceiling, mirroring your position from earlier that evening. You lay there quietly, not wanting to disturb him, but your mind is anything but silent. There was no denying you loved being in his room, lying in his bed, but you hated the distance. You hated that Kylo was doing everything in his power to ignore the connection you had to one another. It was more profound than just the Force. You could feel it in your bones that it was somehow more.

The thought of your connection meaning more, both terrified and electrified you. Being around Kylo made you feel strong, powerful, and confident. He was teaching you, in whatever fucked up way, how to own yourself unapologetically. It was intoxicating, and you knew you could never go back to the girl you used to be, no matter how much you missed her at times.

Sighing, you looked towards Kylo's bare back and tried to lock the image away in your brain. Every moment with him felt fleeting like someone would snatch away the moment at any minute. You knew you needed to leave his room. You weren't prepared for either his wrath or his deafening silence when you woke up.

Moving as softly as possible to not wake him, you removed the blankets from you and slipped your feet onto the hard ground. His room was chilly without the warmth of the bedding, and your nipples hardened beneath his sweater. You slowly padded your way to the bedroom door, trying to not make a sound. Your hand wrapped around the handle when his sleep ridden voice filled the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked, lifting himself up slightly from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" your voice was quiet, still ladened with sleep.

"Where are you going?" he repeated the question, this time moving to stand next to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I was going back to my room. I didn't mean to really fall asleep and don't want to be in your way in the morning." You pulled the door open slightly before it slammed back shut.

Kylo had flicked his hand, using the Force to shut the door. He walked a bit closer to you, towards the end of his bed, and raked his long fingers through his hair.

"Stay."

You weren't sure you heard him correctly, so you just stared at him in silence trying to make sense of what he had said.

_What did he just say? Did he say he wants me to stay?_

"Just come lay down Princess," he answered your voiceless question.

"Are you sure? It's fine, I can leave, and I'll return your clothes in the morning," you asked.

Kylo stepped up to you as you were speaking, and when you were finished, he picked you up over his shoulder and carried you to the bed. For once, you didn't fight or even complain about how he felt he could just manhandle you around. He bent slightly and laid you down gently in the middle of the bed before lowering himself beside you.

You both laid there, not moving, not touching, not speaking for what felt like a lifetime. You heard Kylo's large exhale before he slipped his arm underneath you and pushed you against him on your side, your head resting on his broad chest. Your entire body tensed at his movement, and you could tell he just as tense. Kylo scrubbed the hand not wrapped around your waist, down his face, and sighed.

"Goodnight, Princess." he rasped out.

"Goodnight, Ky," you responded quietly.

At the sound of the nickname, you felt Kylo simultaneously relax and squeeze you tighter to his side. A small smile tugged at your lips as you closed your eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Just a little soft Kylo for you so I hope y’all enjoy. I will be going back through past chapters slowly but surely to do some edits (nothing will be changing in the plot, simply grammatical stuff). 
> 
> As always I want to say a huge thank to everyone that has voted, commented and just supported this fic. Y’all mean the world to me. xxx


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The next morning you awoke to an empty room. The space beside you was cold and not a peep could be heard throughout Kylo's quarters. You stretched in the bed, your muscles were tight from the evening before. You replayed not only the sex you and Kylo had but also the soft version of the man you had come to know. _Do I know Kylo? I don't really know anything about him other than he is possessive, driven, and sometimes cruel. But sometimes, sometimes, there are fleeting glimpses of the man he is beneath the cold exterior he shows the world._

You are still wrapped in Kylo's sweater, and your clothes are nowhere to be seen. Sitting up in his bed, you wonder what Kylo wants you to do, stay or go. You ponder the thought for a moment but make up your mind rather quickly. If he wanted you to stay, he would have either said it or made it known.

Not wanting to linger any longer where you weren't wanted, you pulled yourself from his bed and made your way to the bedroom door. You padded down the hall, you passed by several doors. Your mind to spiral into thoughts of what was behind each of them.

You stopped at one, unassuming but something about it made the hair stand up on the back of your neck. You slowly reached your hand up to the knob, resting on the handle, contemplating opening the door. Before you could, a little voice in the back of your head warned you not to test your luck. Your hand dropped from the handle, but your eyes didn't leave the black door.

Finally, you forced your eyes away and continued down the hall until it spilled out into the living area. You looked around briefly to see if Kylo was somewhere in the room, but you were alone. Sighing lightly to yourself, slightly defeated, you walked towards the main hatch and used the Force to open it.

Not looking back, you walked through the threshold and padded your way down the hall to your room. A part of you warmed at the thought of you being so close to Kylo from the very beginning. He never let you wander too far.

Ushar was guarding your door, sans one mask, and you saw the surprised look cross over his face before it was quickly masked in indifference.

"Good morning, Y/N," he said quickly.

"Good morning, Ushar," you gave him a quick smile before entering your room and letting the quietness surround you.

Things with Kylo were confusing, to say the least. _That's the understatement of the century._ The roughness he showed you yesterday, followed by the sweetness, made your head hurt. You loved both sides of him, but you had to admit, the softness was unexpected, and it made your heartache for him. _What caused him to turn to the darkness? Why did he let it consume him?_

A part of you knew the answer to your own question. You had felt the power, the draw of the Dark Side yourself, and had welcomed it so quickly. The Dark Side made you feel untouchable like you could do anything, and all you wanted was to feel it again. It brought out the very worst side of you, but you were somehow able to balance it up until this point. Kylo, you realized, has not found that balance. You weren't sure if you could sustain the balance. Every day the Dark Side pulled you in deeper without you even realizing it. Your thoughts no longer lingered on the people you killed. You felt nothing. _It's war. It was either them or us, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be us._ Your own thoughts scared you at times, but you pushed that feeling down.

Your feet carried you into your bedroom as you were lost deep in thought. You looked around your room, and your heart clenched, now that you had been in Kylo's space, even if just for a night, you felt more alone than ever. Walking over to the bed, you flung yourself onto the center and stared at the ceiling. You weren't sure what you were supposed to do for the day, but you weren't going to stay cooped up in your room.

Making up your mind, you walk toward the hatch, opening it as you approach. Ushar looks surprised for a brief moment before the neutral expression takes its place.

"Do you know if I'm supposed to be anywhere today?" you question.

"Uh, not that I'm aware of," Ushar responds, a hint of question in his tone.

"Great. If you and Vicrul are free, I'd like to train with you both today," you say, Ushar stays stone-faced.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Look, I'm not staying locked away in my room all day. Kylo wants me to be training anyway, and I should practice with more than just him." You sounded confident, not willing to accept a no. Ushar regards you for a moment.

"Fine. I'll get Vicrul and come get you." Ushar says and starts to walk off down the hall.

Smirking to yourself, you turn on your heel and rush to get ready. You tear off Kylo's sweater & briefs and change into your training gear. Pulling your hair back, you reach out to grab your lightsaber and secure it around your thigh. The main hatch opens, and you hear two sets of footsteps enter the living area. You walk out to greet both Knights and stop short.

Vicrul was lounging in the same spot you had found him countless times before, and Ushar was leaning against the wall, muscular arms folded across his chest. Both of them were so attractive and so threatening, but somehow, you felt safe in their presence, just like you did with Kylo. You make your way into the room, and both pairs of eyes turn towards you.

"Are you both ready?" you ask, trying to keep your tone light.

Ushar flicks his eyes towards Vicrul and back to you. His stony face never giving anything away as he kicks off from the wall. Vicrul stands at the same time, and they make their way to the hatch.

"After you," Vicrul says as he extends his arm out.

You walk past both of them and make your way down the hall with them close behind. The walk to the training room is silent but not awkward. The anticipation of learning new forms of combat excites you as you got closer to the training room.

The three of you approach the hatch, Ushar swiping his hand across the datapad to open it. To your surprise, the other four Knights were training, and all four sets of eyes looked over to you. You shifted, suddenly feeling slightly intimidated, being alone with all six of them.

Vicrul stepped forward, and you followed behind as he approached each of the men. None of the Knights were in their typical garb, just training clothes, and none wore masks. As you approached, you got a better look at each of them. They all had their own distinct look, but all were muscular and scars that peppered their bodies from a lifetime of fighting. _Gods, they are all so…handsome._ Ushar walked around both you and Vicrul and made his way over to the table, gathering training weapons.

"So this is Cardo, Trudgen, Kuruk, and Ap'lek," Vicrul said as he pointed to each man. They all dipped their heads slightly at the mention of their names, and you mimicked the motion.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you all," you responded, your years of royal training automatically responding.

"She's here to train with us. We have all seen her train with Kylo, she has natural ability, but she should learn different methods." Vicrul said to the group of men, all of which were still eyeing you. Vicrul looks down at you and motions his head over to the side.

"Let's go." Vicrul turns and gathers his equipment, and you place your lightsaber on the table, grabbing the training saber instead.

The rest of the Knights had gone back to their own thing, leaving you and Vicrul to the far side of the room. Vicrul circled you, his eyes assessing your movements as you followed his lead.

"Don't hold back, Princess," Vicrul said as he smirked, infuriating you.

"Wouldn't dare," you snark back.

You made the first move, rushing an attack towards him, which he easily deflects. Vicrul counterattacks, moving like lightning as he swings his weapon around, nearly striking your ribs before you block it at the last second. The Force surrounded you. By now, you were used to the feeling and welcomed it as it guided each movement.

Vicrul wasn't holding back, he came at you with his full strength and speed, and he had gotten the best of you each time. You were panting with excursion, and beyond frustrated, you couldn't beat him. You had won against Kylo once, _even though he cheated,_ and you wanted to get a hit in with Vicrul too.

You duck as Vicrul's training scythe comes hurtling towards you and twist out of the position. Swinging your own weapon, you catch Vicrul's both clashing together as he pushes you back against the wall. You use the Force to help hold back his weapon from coming down on you. Vicrul gave you that infuriating smirk again before pushing his weight down and getting the upper hand yet again. For a brief moment, those light eyes bore into you, and you couldn't help the flutter you felt in your stomach.

"Fuck! This is so frustrating." You push off the wall and stomp back towards the middle. You heard Vicrul chuckle lightly behind you.

"Come back over here, I'll show you how to get out of it."

You sigh, throwing your head back before going back over to where Vicrul stood. You repositioned yourself and waited for his instruction.

He moves into the same position he was in from before and pushed closer to you. He was almost as tall as Kylo but not quite. He held his weapon with one hand and moved the other to tap your hip.

"Take this foot and shift your weight into it. Kick the other one out, either aiming for my ankle or my knee, depending on how close your opponent is to you. You'll knock them off balance, and you'll be able to break free and land a strike." Vicrul instructed.

As he said, you did and landed a kick to his ankle, making him fumble and allowing you to twist out of the hold and land a strike on his ribs. A small smile spread across your face at the small win.

"Very good," Vicrul said. "Again"

The rest of the afternoon was spent training. You cycled through with each of the men. Each one had different styles, but you could tell that together they were a well-oiled machine. You could even tell where Kylo fits in with the group. _I wonder how long they have trained together. It has to be a long time for them to be so well attuned to each other._

As the afternoon comes to an end, you gather your things and make your way back to your room. Ushar and Vicrul are close behind you, leaving the other Knights to finish up and go their own way. The halls are crowded today with people milling about and always giving you a wide path. You were used to it by now, and a part of you loved the power that it made you feel. You were lost in your thoughts when another voice popped in your head.

_"Where are you, Princess?"_ Kylo's deep voice filled your head, making you stop dead in your tracks for a moment. Ushar and Vicrul stopped and looked at you with questioning looks before you started to walk again.

" _I'm on my way back to my room."_ You responded silently. You waited for Kylo's reply, but none came.

You wanted to pick Ushar and Vicrul's brain about Kylo and their pasts, but you stopped yourself. You had already pushed your luck by practically forcing them to let you train. Besides, they most likely wouldn't give you anything anyway.

Finally, making it to your room, you said good night to your guardians and walked through the threshold. A shiver ran down your spine, and a figure lurking in the shadows of the dimly light living area made a scream bubble up inside you before it was trapped.

Kylo stalked towards you, his maskless face looked more irritated than usual. You instinctually took a step back, his presence filled your vision. His eyes rove down your body, and you feel your nipples become erect under his scrutiny.

"Where were you?" Kylo asks, his eyes breaking away from your breasts.

"I decided to go train. I didn't want to be cooped up in my room all day." You respond.

"Who did you train with?" Kylo's voice was eerily calm. Something about his tone made your spine tingle.

"Uh…your Knights. They were all there, and they let me train with them." You said, taking a small step back.

"I see."

Kylo moves quickly, taking a step, he reaches his arm out and wraps his hand around your hair. He pulls tight, making your head dip back to look up to him. Your mouth pops open with a small gasp, and your panties flood with your wetness.

"You are mine and only mine, Princess. Get down on your knees. Now."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kylo releases his grip on your hair, and you stay rooted in your spot. Looking up at him, you slowly move to kneel in front of him. The height difference was always massive, but being on your knees in front of Kylo just highlighted how big of a man he truly was. You keep your eyes on him, looking up through your lashes. The damp spot in between your legs has grown to be a full-on wet spot, and you felt your desire for him flow through your entire body.

"Good girl."

Without taking his eyes off you, Kylo slowly moves to undo his pants with his long fingers working the button, popping it open. Your eyes leave his to watch him pull his thick, throbbing cock out. It bobs in front of you before Kylo wraps his hand around the base. He starts to move his grip up and down his long length.

"Look up at me," he commands.

Your eyes fly to his. His bicep flexed with each stroke of his hand, and his eyes were heavy-lidded with desire. Your thighs clench together as he lifts his free hand and grabs your chin, rubbing his thumb roughly over your lips. He bends over, his cock still in his other hand, and brings his lips next to your ear, his warm breath sends shivers down your body.

"Since you still don't seem to grasp that you are mine, I'm going to fuck your little mouth. Then, if you continue to be a good little slut for Daddy, I'm going to fuck your tight cunt." Kylo whispers before returning to his full height.

"Suck."

You shift positions on your knees, slightly shuffling forward to bring him closer to you. You wrap your hand around the base, your fingers unable to completely wrap around his width, and you drag your tongue along the tip. You start to suck him deeper and deeper in your mouth until you hit your gag reflex and you slowly lift back up. The hand around his base works in synch with your mouth. You felt Kylo shudder under your touch, and you kept up the pace until you felt both of his hands wrap around your head.

You peek a look up to him and pop him out of your mouth, your hand stroking his hard cock while you watch him for a moment. He tastes of salt and sweat. Tastes of heat and desire. You take one last look at him before you devour his cock.

"Fuck," Kylo moans, throwing his head back slightly. "You're my dirty little slut, aren't you, Princess? You love Daddy's cock."

You moan around his length as you try and push him deeper into your throat. His grip on the back of your head tightens, and he stops your movement, not allowing you to come back up. Kylo pushes your head down further, making you gag before letting you catch your breath slightly and pushing in deeper. Ignoring your gagging, he thrusts his hips in and out, fucking your mouth. Tears are streaming down your face from your gag reflex, and he moves one hand from your hair and wipes them away.

Sliding your hand down your pants, you feel your slick dripping down your thighs, and you circle your hardened clit. Moaning around Kylo's cock again, he shoves you down as far as you can go and keeps you there, unmoving. His hips thrust slightly, and with a groan, you feel his cum spill down your throat.

Kylo eases his grip, letting you slowly release him. Your jaw aches, but you softly lick the underside of his shaft and clean off the tip before sitting back on your legs. Your hand still working slow circles on your clit, you look up at him. He looks down at you with a mix of desire and a sense of pride.

"You did well, but are you touching my pussy without permission, Princess?" His voice was husky.

Your fingers froze on your clit. You tried to continue your movement, but you were unable. Flicking your eyes back up at Kylo, he shoves his half-hard cock back in his pants, and his lip twitches. Bending at the waist, he brings his lips to yours and possessively attacks your mouth. His hand wraps around your throat and guides you to stand. He wraps one arm around your ass and lifts you, your legs wrapping around his lean waist, and his cock pushed right up against your slit.

Grinding your hips as best you could, you try to find some friction, but Kylo squeezes your ass hard, making your movement come to a holt. His kiss is all-consuming, aggressive.

Kylo drops you down on the bed as he breaks the kiss. You shift slightly, raising yourself up onto your elbows as Kylo removes his shirt. You lick your lips at the sight of his glistening, broad chest and his eyes rake over your body.

Grabbing your ankles, Kylo pulls you down to the edge of the bed. His hands glide up your legs until they hit the waistband of your pants. In one swift motion, Kylo discards your pants, tossing them somewhere behind him. His hands once again glide up your legs before gripping your hips tightly. His fingers bore into your flesh, and you can tell that you will have bruises from his touch.

Kylo moves to stand in between your legs, his knee resting just under your core, and bends, placing a kiss on your lips. You meet his lips with a feverish need, but he breaks away, sliding his hands up to remove your top. Your shirt is flung over the bed, joining your pants. Kylo's eyes immediately go to your breasts before his rough hands palm them both, squeezing tightly. Your back arches at his rough touch and you let out a gasp when his fingers pinch your nipples. His lips wrap around one, sucking gently and massaging the hardened bud with his tongue.

Your fingers glide through his soft waves as he deliciously torments your nipples, cycling through licking, biting, and sucking them. You feel your wetness drip down your thighs as you clutch the sheets.

"Ky…please," you moan, desperate for him.

Kylo lifts up, giving your oversensitive nipples a brief reprieve, and he looks over your body. His stare moves to your wet core, and he quickly shoves his pants off and begins stroking his cock. You wiggle your hips under his scrutiny, sending a silent plea for him to touch you.

"Turn over." He said gruffly.

You slowly turned over. The side of your face was pressed against the cool sheets. The sound of your breathing was the only thing you heard. Kylo's hands skirted up your thighs and palmed your ass before landing two quick slaps to each cheek. He gripped your hips and lifted you up to your knees. A blush coated your entire body, you had never felt so on display before, and you could feel his eyes on you without seeing him.

Kylo rubs a finger through your folds, sliding up and down your slit. You moan at the contact and push your hips back, wanting more contact. Kylo brings his free hand across your ass, landing a few smacks on your ass.

"Be a good girl and don't move, Princess."

He continues his slow and torturous assault, sliding his fingers through your folds. You mewl under him, spreading your legs further apart, and push back against his hand. His sharp slaps make you jolt and still again.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast. You will not cum until I tell you to do so. Do you understand?" He says as he rubs the tip of his cock through your dripping folds.

Lost in sensation, you don't answer right away, and he lands two more swats on your reddening ass. You moan as you feel the warmth spread over your cheeks.

"Yes, I understand," you whimper as one hand traces the curves of your body.

Kylo thrusts in quickly, all the way to the hilt, and you moan at the mixture of pleasure and pain. You feel as if he is breaking you in half, but you find yourself pushing your hips back, wanting more. Kylo doesn't move, just staying deep inside you as your walls tighten around him. Mewling, you grip the sheets below you, trying to move your hips under his unyielding grip.

"Please, please, I need you to move, Ky." You beg.

At the sound of his name, he squeezes your hips tighter and begins to slowly glide out until only the tip is left, and he slams back home. At the angle, he feels so much deeper than he ever had before, and even though you were becoming accustomed to his size, it still felt like he was ripping you in half.

His pace was relentless, and you felt his hand glide down to your core and start to rub tight circles around your hardening clit. Kylo groaned as your walls fluttered around his cock as he rubbed you.

"Fuck, your pussy is so tight, Princess. You're doing so well for Daddy." He growled out.

You felt yourself getting close. Kylo's onslaught on your clit, and his cock slamming into you was driving you insane. Your hips push back to meet his every thrust, and you were moaning and mewling underneath him.

"Please, Daddy, I'm going to cum." You plead with him as he lands a hard smack across your already reddened ass.

"No. You are not to cum until I tell you to."

You whine under him, squeezing your eyes tight and trying desperately to hold off your orgasm. Kylo thrusts quicken, he growls as you could him getting close as well. He slides his hand across your back and wraps it around your hair, pulling your neck back. You moan at the sting of his grip, and your mouth pops open.

"Kylo, please," you moan. You were losing the battle. You weren't going to be able to hold off much longer.

"Cum." Kylo commands

Immediately you shatter around him as he pumps into you a few more times. Each time, dragging your orgasm out longer, squeezing and pulsing around his massive cock tighter and tighter. You feel heat fill you as Kylo lets out a low groan, hands locked on your hips, not allowing you any room to move.

You feel Kylo start to soften inside you as he lowers himself across your back. His lips come to your shoulder, leaving a soft kiss swiftly followed by a quick bite. Your eyes drift close, exhaustion, and relaxation pulling you under.

"Get dressed, Princess. We have a meeting in 15 minutes," Kylo says. You hear the slightest of smirks in his voice as your eyes pop open.

"What? What do you mean we have a meeting?" You were suddenly no longer relaxed.

Kylo stood, and you wince as he pulls out of you, his cum slowly dripping out behind him. You turn over onto your back and pull yourself into a seating position, legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"We have a meeting with command in 15 minutes," Kylo repeats.

"Gods, I heard you the first time. Move! I have to get ready."

You rush out of bed and into the refresher to do your best to clean yourself up. Grabbing your hairbrush, running it through your hair, and reach for the first piece of clothing from your closet. You rush out of the bathroom and see Kylo, now dressed, leaning up against the black dresser. His eyes track your movement from the refresher to the vanity, swiping on a quick layer of mascara and blush.

Getting up from the vanity, you walk to the dresser Kylo is leaning against. "Excuse me," you say without even looking at him. Frustration drips from your words.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Kylo smirk so fast you almost missed it. He moves away from blocking the dresser, and you throw open the drawer, grabbing a dark red thong. Kylo's eye twitches as he watches you step into the garment.

You put on the black dress you grabbed earlier and step into it. The form-fitting dress has a plunging neckline and a deep slit that goes all the way up to your hip bone. You reach behind you to mess with the zipper and feel Kylo move behind you.

His fingers softly brush the side of your neck and trace down your spine, sending chills throughout your body. You feel his large fingers grasp the tiny zipper and slowly zip you up before running his fingers down your back again.

"Come, Princess, time to go." Kylo moves toward the door and makes his way down the hall. You follow behind him, still frustrated that he sprung this meeting on you so quickly.

Kylo pauses his long strides before palming his mask and looking back at you quickly. You walk past him, through the hatch, and hear him walking close behind you as walk down the hall. You were sore, and your ass still stung slightly as your dress moved along the reddened spots.

Reaching a gloved hand out, Kylo ushers you aboard the elevator. You still hadn't made eye contact with him, annoyed you were ripped out of your blissed-out moment and into the frigid waters of meeting with The First Order Command. Kylo knew what he was doing, and it further annoyed you.

Standing on the elevator, Kylo stands closer to you than usual, and his helmet is still off. You peek up at him, trying to get a read on what is going on when you feel wetness drip down into your panties. _Oh, for the love of Gods, of course, his cum is going to drip out. Why couldn't I just stay in bed? I don't want to be in front of these people reeking of sex._ You shift your weight on your legs and catch a glimpse of Kylo, a hint of a smile on his lips before he flicks his wrist, and the elevator stops.

In a flash, Kylo is on you, pushing you back until your tender ass hits the wall. He towers over you and completely consumes your space. His gloved fingers grip onto your chin and force you to finally make eye contact with him.

"I like knowing my cum is leaking out of your used little pussy." Kylo's eyes flick to your mouth before crashing his lips to yours.

You stiffen at his words, but the moment his tongue starts to war with yours, you melt into his embrace. The kiss is frenzied like Kylo is trying to consume your entire being. Your brain turns off, and everything melts away. You meet his rushed movements, wanting the moment to last. He suddenly breaks away roughly and takes a step back from you, leaving you reeling from his touch.

Your breath was ragged as you began gathering yourself and feel the elevator start to move again. By the time you look up, Kylo's mask was already fully secured on his head, and he seemed completely unbothered. You huff loudly as you peel yourself off the wall as the doors open.

The halls are buzzing with activity, and Kylo walks out first. Running your hands down the soft material of your dress and taking a deep breath, you step out and walk beside Kylo. Back straight and head held high, you try to keep the thoughts of Kylo and the growing wetness in your panties at bay.

Kylo walks closely beside you, not touching, but closer than he ever had before. As you passed by random workers, you felt their eyes on you and their anxiety spike. Kylo paid no attention to them, but you wondered why they were always so nervous around him. It was more than just being the Commander.

The halls to the Command Center were like a labyrinth. Still, you walked beside Kylo until you came to the familiar large hatch, which opened as you both approached. Your nerves spiked as you walked through, preparing for whatever this meeting was about.

Everyone was once again seated around the large table. At the head was Kylo's seat, to his left Hux, and the space to his right was left open for you. Kylo removed his mask as you slipped a mask of your own on. You buried your emotion and let an indifference come over your features. The moment you sat down, your mask fell slightly as a small wince crossed your face when you sat down on your tender bottom. You also felt more wetness saturate your panties, and you wiggled ever so slightly in your seat.

The meeting starts as soon as Kylo sits down. You could hear voices speaking around you, but today you weren't paying much attention. Your mind kept flashing with images, images of Kylo licking you, fucking you, choking you, kissing you. They flood your mind, and you work to keep a straight face. You attempt to push the images away, focusing on the man speaking.

"The Resistance has been spotted. Our spies have also reported back that they have the scavenger girl."

The rest of the conversation is lost on you as you feel a vibration on your clit. A small gasp leaves you as the sensation starts to increase. Shifting in your seat, you cross your legs under the table to relieve the vibration. You do everything you can to ignore the insistent pressure that is building within you.

Trying to casual look at Kylo when he responds, your eyes catch Hux. He is staring at you, intently with knowing eyes. He flicks them to Kylo and then back at you. A pit forms in your stomach. _Fuck. There is no way Hux knows what's happening right now. I am going to kill Kylo. What the fuck is he thinking?_

You are getting closer and closer to your climax. Right when you are at the peak, everything stops. Taking a deep breath, not caring about anyone else in the room, you look directly at Kylo with a mixture of frustration and fury in your eyes. His lips twitch, and you break your stare before your eyes flick to Hux's. He sneers at you before Kylo stands and the rest of the group follows suit.

"Keep me updated. Snoke wants the girl sooner than later. As soon as we have an in, we move." Kylo says as he slips his mask back on and turns his back to the table.

He pauses briefly, waiting for you before walking out of the room. Just as you both make it to the hall, you hear footsteps behind you.

"Ren!" Hux's voice booms from behind.

Kylo's shoulders tense, and he slowly turns around while simultaneously moving you so that he is blocking you partially. Hux looks at you and back up to Kylo, that slimly smirk stamped across his pale face.

"Just wanted to let you know that Snoke wants to meet with you both. Tomorrow morning. Throne room. I wouldn't be late if I were you," Hux said. His cheery tone made you uneasy.

Kylo was rigid, and you didn't need The Force to feel the tension radiating off of his body. His leather-clad hand wraps around your elbow, turning you before letting you go and walking away from where Hux stood. His smirk turned into a smile, and a chill ran up your spine.


	16. A/N

Hey y'all! Sorry not an update but obviously I've been MIA and just wanted to pop on real quick and give y'all an update.

So life has been crazy and I've honestly been super stressed and that has affected my writing. The good news is that I have started to write again so Chapter 16 will be up this week! 

I'm really sorry to everyone that has followed this story up until this point and totally understand if I've lost your interest, hopefully at some point, I can gain it back. To all the people that have read and supported me, thank you. I love each and every one of y'all and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I disappeared. I love this fic and I'm so excited for y'all to see where things go. 

I'll be deleting this A/N in the next few weeks but again, I felt like y'all deserved an explanation and most importantly, an apology. I'm glad to be back and will see y'all in a few days with Chapter 16! 

Love - Lauren xxx


End file.
